


Mojo

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Моджо - это название пьесы, в которой играет Колин Морган осенью 2013 года, а еще слово, характеризующее его отношения с Брэдли Джеймсом... или эти отношения давно уже в прошлом?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mojo

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на RPF Fandom Fighting-2014

_mo'jo – noun  
A magic charm, talisman, or spell.  
Magic power_

В тишине квартиры, озарив потолок тусклым синим светом, ожил телефон. В три часа ночи, когда большинству нормальных людей положено спать, сообщение мог прислать только один человек. Или бездушный робот, рассылающий рекламу в самый неподходящий момент. Колин потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, на которой лежал телефон, взглянул на экран и со стоном опустился обратно на подушки. Вместо привета из очередной неведомой точки мира (Австралии, например, или Калифорнии – Брэдли в последнее время изрядно мотало по свету), отправителем значились четыре короткие цифры – спам. Боже… Несколько секунд надежды прошли, оставив в душе пустоту и холод, не помогло даже теплое одеяло, которое хоть и согревало тело, но больше ни с чем не справлялось. Мерзнуть Колин привык с детства и давно должен был научиться спасаться от холодов и сберегать тепло, но как-то не получилось. Сам он одевался и прятал руки в карманах, тер нос, пил горячий травяной чай, но по-настоящему согреть его могло только одно. Точнее, один, который в данный момент был слишком далеко и, кажется, думать забыл о Колине. Ну, вспоминал, конечно, но уже точно не так часто как раньше.

Колин откинул одеяло и спустил босые ноги на пол. Ковровое покрытие немного покалывало ступни, словно его сделали, чтобы специально сводить с ума тех, кто боится щекотки. Но искать носки или тапки, в которых Колин обычно ходил в душ, не хотелось. На кухне пол совсем остыл – до зимы далеко, и осень пока радует солнцем и относительным теплом, но этого уже недостаточно. Совсем скоро температура воздуха упадет на десяток градусов, легкую куртку придется сменить зимней, надеть шапку на свои примечательные уши и постараться следить за собой самому, чтобы не простыть, не потерять голос в разгар спектакля и не взволновать родных – до них доходят кое-какие слухи, и мама очень волнуется. Заставлять ее переживать Колину хотелось меньше всего.

В холодильнике еще остался сок. Не пиво, которое раньше там не переводилось, но в последние месяцы куда-то пропало. Так же незаметно и почти естественно, как и тот, кто его обычно пил. Колин привык, что слева всегда стоят стеклянные бутылки, за ними прячется его салат, соседствуя с куском жареного мяса, которое оскорбляло холодильник Колина только лишь своим присутствием, но Брэдли и это сумел изменить, однажды положив его туда и наглядно показав, что говядина очень неплохо соседствует с овощами. К этому пришлось привыкнуть, как и к многому другому, а сейчас оказалось, что отвыкать в разы сложнее, потому что слишком сильно не хочется.

Сок обжег горло холодом, но жажда не отступила. Несколько капель сбежали по подбородку и упали на пол, задев мелкими брызгами босые ступни. Пальцы на ногах инстинктивно поджались. Колин замерз. Снова окончательно и бесповоротно, и некому теперь найти его посреди ночи на кухне и, обняв, отвести обратно в постель, потом прижать к горячему телу, зарыться носом в волосы на затылке и заснуть, чуть посапывая во сне. Колин отчаянно скучал по Брэдли, похудел («Для роли!» – говорил он друзьям, «С тоски» – признаваясь самому себе). Лицо осунулось и заострилось. Еще недавно Брэдли смеялся, что Колина наконец-то получилось откормить, и сейчас бы он наверняка неодобрительно хмурился время от времени, чем немного выводил бы Колина из себя. 

Постель успела остыть, но лезть в нее было необходимо. Колин свернулся клубком, обхватил себя за плечи руками и попытался заснуть. Телефон снова ожил, вызвав недавнюю последовательность действий. Замереть на мгновение, прикрыть глаза, собираясь с силами, взглянуть на экран… и на этот раз расплыться в улыбке. 

«Здесь жарко, Колин»

Знакомое имя, несколько слов, и Брэдли снова магическим образом угадал состояние Колина. А может, знал, конечно, знал, что тот постоянно мерзнет, и от одного слова «жарко» должно было потеплеть под остывшим одеялом. Действительно, когда Колин, подавив желание положить телефон с собой рядом, чтобы быть ближе к Брэдли, вновь уткнулся в подушку, холод отступил. Немного, совсем чуть-чуть, но все же…

На сообщение он не ответил, а наутро банально про него забыл, проспав и спеша на репетицию. Из-за таких мелочей, которые всегда существовали и раньше, но почему-то не были так важны, сейчас происходило то, что происходило. Брэдли отдалялся, и Колин его не держал. Когда они были Артуром и Мерлином – неотделимыми частями целого, тогда существовал клей, что держал их вместе – совместные съемки. Теперь же их интересы разбежались в разные стороны. Колин выбрал театр, спектакли, карьеру, Брэдли предпочел помотаться по миру, задержаться в Калифорнии, посылая редкие смс и почти перестав звонить. Перед Колином словно стоял выбор – театр или Брэдли, выбор, который, он, как думал, никогда не сможет сделать. Но Брэдли знал его, похоже, лучше него самого и, как сумел, избавил от мук. Просто отстранился, ушел в тень, чтобы Колин мог отдать всего себя театру, не отвлекаясь на угасающие чувства, уже ненужные, обременяющие его отношения.

Раньше Колин думал, что не сможет жить только без одного – без театра, без съемок. Теперь же понял, что этот список пополнился еще один пунктом – Колину было очень трудно без Брэдли, вот только тот, к сожалению, прекрасно обходился без Колина.

 

Утро встретило Колина лондонским туманом, тусклым солнцем, угрюмым таксистом за рулем черного кэба и пожелтевшими в одну ночь листьями. Осень вступила в свои права, полная новых впечатлений и Лондона, который в это время года Колин успел подзабыть. Последние пять лет были съемки «Мерлина», Кардифф, Пьерфон – совершенно особенная жизнь, маленький мир, доступный лишь съемочной команде. Теперь же каждый день проходили репетиции в театре, к темпу и характеру которых Колин успел привыкнуть. Съемки в сериале и театральная игра отличались друг от друга как день и ночь. На сцене нет вторых дублей и отрывочных, разбросанных по хронологии событий и маленьких сцен, которые отыгрывались перед камерой. Театр требовал полного погружения в роль на все время, что шел спектакль. Это был живой диалог со зрителями, и настроение зала здорово чувствовалось на сцене, а любая фальшь в игре актера была видна, словно под увеличительным стеклом. Колину нравилась самоотдача и взаимодействие с залом, и после спектакля ему хотелось обнять весь мир – так распирали его чувства от грома аплодисментов и благодарных лиц зрителей. Впрочем, до премьеры еще много времени и много работы – пока что они в самом начале пути. 

Своих коллег Колин раньше знал только заочно, а если пересекался лично, то диалогов не вел, отделывался короткими фразами и вежливыми улыбками. Гораздо лучше он знал их роли, как в кино, так и в театре, и теперь, сложив в голове два образа, проникся к каждому искренней симпатией. В душу к ним он по-прежнему не лез, в друзья не набивался, но комфортные условия для работы создал. В первую очередь, для себя.

Роль Скинни понравилась ему сразу. Недалекий, забавный, но одновременно сложный образ – тот, который хотелось прочувствовать, пережить, с которым было интересно. Сначала – интересно разбирать, читая сценарий, примеривать на себя, а после – впустить в душу и найти внутри себя его чувства, его личность. Колину часто говорили (да он и сам знал), что на сцене он преображается полностью, становясь своим персонажем. После ему было сложно вновь вернуться в себя, в Колина Моргана, и все казалось, что спектакль – настоящая жизнь, которой он жил, и она еще не закончилась, еще длится, и ему нужно продолжать и дальше играть, быть… даже если его только что убили на сцене. Его коллегам приходилось иногда словом или касанием возвращать Колина в реальность, за что он был им благодарен и, совсем немного, сожалел о только что покинутом образе. 

Театр был небольшой, но довольно уютный, чтобы в нем чувствовали себя расслабленно и опытные актеры, и те, кто не мог похвастаться множеством ролей. Колин относил себя к кому-то посередине – главная роль в сериале и та же шекспировская «Буря» окончательно вывели его из разряда начинающих. И теперь он словно бы болтался на границе, не решаясь ступить дальше, но отчаянно желая этого.

Когда он, поправляя лямку рюкзака и хлюпая простуженным носом, вбежал в комнату, там уже собралась вся команда. Репетиции начались неделю назад, и Колин опоздал всего на две – на первую, когда очень старался прийти пораньше, но банально застрял в пробке, решив вопреки обыкновению взять такси, и на эту, потому что проспал, утомленный ночной меланхолией и блужданием босыми ногами по остывшему полу. С утра сожалеть о былом было уже некогда, и Колин с удовольствием погрузился в мысли о спектакле, о роли и о своих самых сложных сценах. Даже если жить вместе со своим персонажем вовремя спектакля, то эта жизнь должна быть яркой, настоящей, какая случается далеко не у каждого реального человека. Иначе зрители заскучают, а критики с удовольствием расчехлят перо для очередной порции отборного дерьма в адрес постановки. 

Том и Руперт весело улыбнулись ему, остальные просто поприветствовали. Они все стояли вокруг стола, склонившись над сценарием и о чем-то горячо спорили. Колин опустил рюкзак на пол, протиснулся между Беном и Рупертом и уставился на белые листы со схематичными рисунками и написанными от руки словами. Траектории передвижения актеров на сцене – как же! – будто они запомнят их сейчас, а после, словно от линии к линии, будут следовать. Сначала, как обычно, начнут двигаться не туда, а то и сталкиваться, и только после нескольких окликов режиссера и настойчивых объяснений – запомнят. Не потому, что все они были такими идиотами, а просто бумажки – это одно, а сцена – уже совсем другое. Нечто волнительное и совсем не похожее на рисунки и схемы.

Сегодня впервые решили прогнать всю пьесу от начала и до конца. Все еще поглядывая в сценарий и отрабатывая взаимодействие, не погружаясь в роль полностью – слова не выучены, эмоции не прочувствованы, жесты не продуманы, а герои пока – как те же схемы на бумаге: только начинают вырисовываться и оживать. Колин любил каждый этап работы – и первые неловкие шаги, и постепенное понимание, осознание своего героя и, много позже, выход на сцену. Пожалуй, он чувствовал себя счастливым здесь и сейчас, улыбаясь от уха до уха и повторяя слова роли Скинни, который вновь и вновь обижался на Бейби, искал поддержки у Мики, а после матерился так, что все реальные проблемы отходили на второй план.

– После репетиции предлагаю зайти в бар напротив, – улыбнулся Бен, поймав Колина в перерыве. Тот выходил на свежий воздух, чтобы проветрить голову (и, кажется, вновь застудить горло) и проверить телефон на предмет новых смс. – Нам стоит пообщаться вне театра и просто хорошо провести вечер. У тебя на сегодня нет планов?

Колин пожал плечами, признавая, что планов нет. В отличие от Бена, которого дома ждал муж, в его квартире теперь обитал только осенний холод, хотя если включить свет и добавить отопления, становилось вполне сносно. И можно было учить роль, смотреть серию нового занятного сериала и бездумно жевать что-нибудь, найденное в холодильнике. Хотя последнее случалось с Колином редко, особенно теперь, когда он действительно худел именно для образа Скинни.

– Отлично. Не думал, что смогу собрать всех, но сегодня удачный день.

Бен отошел, а Колин рассеянно покрутил в руках телефон и взглянул на темный экран. Конвертик в углу не появился – новых сообщений не было. И неудивительно, Колин всего лишь ждал, но не предпринимал никаких шагов, чтобы хоть как-то форсировать события. Он довольно малодушно взял перерыв для серьезных решений, сказав себе, что так будет лучше – положиться на естественный ход вещей и судьбу.

Он активировал телефон, нажал кнопку на быстром наборе и десять минут говорил с матерью, вымещая звуками ее голоса тоску по другому, куда более низкому, мужскому голосу, ставшему таким же родным, как и голоса родителей. Впрочем, скоро снова началась репетиция, и Колин почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Вообще-то он был очень счастлив, а несколько минут тоски в день он переживет, возможно, такова его плата за карьеру и за то, что он занимается любимым делом. Всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать, и Колин был готов, отчаянно убеждая себя, что все в порядке, что все так, как и должно быть. Движение вперед, снося придорожные столбы и ограждения, – просто стремительное движение вперед…

Паб оказался маленьким, но милым, всего в двух кварталах от театра, затерянный в переплетении узких улочек. Они облюбовали самый большой стол в углу, заказали по пиву и чокнулись за начало второй недели репетиций. Семь дней назад они точно также уже сидели в другом пабе и пили за первую встречу, за старт их нового проекта. Теперь все казалось проще, люди – роднее, а задача не такой трудной. 

– Уже не много времени осталось, – задумчиво протянул Бен, и с ним тут же не согласился Руперт. – Моргнуть не успеем, как придется выходить на сцену.

– И что тебе не нравится? – улыбнулся Брэндан.

– Нравится все. Вот и стараюсь запомнить каждое мгновение.

– А мне немного страшно, – признался Руперт. – То есть не то, чтобы я боюсь, но начинать новое всегда немного страшно. Из-за того, что ждет впереди.

– Это потому, что ты привык к одной роли, Руп, – Бен похлопал его по плечу. – Такой удачей можете похвастать вы с Колином, ну, еще Брэндан, но у него опыт побольше нашего. 

– Я же не всю жизнь играл одну роль, я снимался в других картинах…

– Конечно, но во время съемок у тебя всегда была та самая, главная, которая сделала тебя известным, и была твердая уверенность, что завтра ты снова вернешься к ней. Я до сих пор не решил для себя, удача это или, напротив, беда для актера.

– И снова о работе… – закатил глаза Том. – А я-то думал, мы пришли расслабляться.

– Значит, ты не фанат своей работы, – рассмеялся Бен. – Запомни, перерыв от работы означает лишь то, что ты не занимаешься ей, а просто болтаешь о ней без умолку.

– И если я буду везде болтать о сцене, то меня возьмут на главную роль?

– Не мечтай, – заявил Дэниэл, – будешь хорошо работать, может, и возьмут.

Колин отхлебнул пива и улыбнулся. Разговаривать ему не хотелось, но уют и видимая уединенность их компании расслабляла. Небольшая ширма отгораживала их от основной части зала, на стенах висели картины в красных тонах, на которых крупными мазками было изображено что-то испанское – не то тореадор и бык, не то девушка, танцующая фламенко, с близкого расстояния не разобрать. Официант, принеся их заказ, поинтересовался, не нужно ли еще чего-нибудь и словно бы растворился в воздухе. Людей в зале оказалось немного, и можно было без помех слушать болтовню коллег, изредка вставлять собственные реплики и просто наслаждаться вечером.

Колин редко выбирался куда-нибудь. Одному это было ни к чему, у друзей в последнее время не выдавалось свободного времени, а Брэдли и вовсе укатил из страны. Он возвращался, возникая перед Колином совершенно неожиданно. Казалось бы, должен был быть на другом конце света, а нет, внезапно посылает смс с просьбой немедленно бежать из театра, пока за Колином не увязались фанаты, и даже на поклон не позволяет выйти, выглядит как заправский турист с фотоаппаратом, показывает снимки чаек, сделанные час назад, улыбается так, что замирает сердце, и тянет домой, праздновать несомненный успех и благодарить самого Шекспира, который когда-то жил, писал и обладал буйной фантазией. 

– Я бы сказал, что ты в порядке, да только вижу, что это не так, – Бен возник за спиной Колина, когда тот вышел подышать свежим воздухом. Что-то часто в последнее время он выходит «подышать» в одной лишь футболке на прохладный вечерний воздух.

– С чего ты решил? – осторожно спросил Колин, не желая открывать мысли и чувства перед чужим, в сущности, человеком.

– Вижу. В твоих глазах.

Наверное, что-то жуткое осталось в Бене после той роли в «Парфюмере» или же существовало всегда. Но Колин не мог не осознавать, что присутствие Бена его… нет, не волнует, не возбуждает, что-то другое. Или виной тому их взаимодействие в пьесе? То, что Бейби постоянно шпыняет Скинни, оставляет без штанов в сцене у музыкального аппарата, а в конце и вовсе убивает? Сложно остаться равнодушным к человеку, чьи глаза, полные неподдельных эмоций, видишь так близко, кого воспринимаешь как кумира, как мучителя, пусть даже той частью себя, которая стала Скинни.

– На репетициях ты не такой любопытный, – снова попытался уйти от разговора Колин.

– По настроению, – отмахнулся Бен. – Но смотреть, как ты изводишь себя, мне тяжело.

Конечно, когда человек по-настоящему счастлив, он хочет сделать счастливыми всех вокруг. О Бене Колин ничего не знал, кроме общих фактов, но, должно быть, он подпал под это правило. На его голову…

– Я счастлив, – отмахнулся Колин. 

– В роли Скинни – может быть, но в роли Колина Моргана, вне стен театра – вряд ли. 

Колин закусил губу и молча посмотрел на Бена. Отстал бы уже, а? В открытую просить об этом не хотелось по многим причинам, а намеки и взгляды тот игнорировал. Колин терпеть не мог, когда кто-то лез в душу, и особенно не ожидал этого от Бена – меньше всего от него. Паршиво было стоять в переулке и стараться доказать, что счастлив. Особенно учитывая, что это было не так…

– Идем обратно? – спросил Бен, вдоволь наигравшись в гляделки. – Я уже замолчал и поверил в твои отговорки.

Колин неопределенно передернул плечами. Впечатление от вечера немного потускнело. Но вскоре темы, обсуждаемые за столом, незаметно приобрели истинно мужской характер и чувств, эмоций и прочей чуши больше не касались. Словно бы разговор в переулке Колину приснился, когда он, разморенный пивом, задремал на удобном диванчике в пабе.

Хотя из своего прошлого он должен был давно усвоить, что в компании коллег нужно быть очень осторожным…

 

**_2009 год_ **

 

Засыпать в компании коллег действительно не стоило. Энджел при поддержки Кэти решала подшутить и по-детски измазала его щеки зубной пастой, а в руки сунула плюшевого медведя. Наверняка они даже сфотографировали его. Маленькая изощренная месть, по интеллектуальному уровню сравнимая с недавними розыгрышами, что устроили Колин и Брэдли над Энджел. Колин провел рукой по лицу, счищая зубную пасту, размазывая ее по лицу, и вздохнул, обнаружив, что испачкал рукав любимого свитера. Завтра обещали очередной промозглый день, и теплая одежда была необходима, иначе он опять простынет и будет виновато сидеть в тепле, шмыгая носом, пока съемочная группа наскоро переставляет очередность сцен на рабочий день. Колин и рад был бы сниматься в обычном порядке, но ему строжайше запретили, успев узнать его характер и что сам он ни за что не откажется от работы, даже с жаром и раздираемым болью горлом.

Рядом кто-то завозился, и Колин испуганно отпрянул в сторону. В темноте сложно было что-то разглядеть, но по дыханию, запаху и даже теплу, излучаемому большим сильным телом, Колин понял, кто рядом с ним. Брэдли. Причем не просто рядом, а привязан к нему. В прямом смысле. От запястья Колина тянулась толстая бечевка и заканчивалась на запястье Брэдли. Точно, Энджел и Кэти, больше никому бы не пришло в голову такое.

– Кооолин, – хрипло простонал рядом Брэдли. – Ты не пьешь.

– Нет, – осторожно ответил тот. – Зато ты пьешь.

– Хочешь сказать, я дыхнул на тебя, и ты отрубился? – Брэдли пощупал веревку, а после свое лицо – оно тоже было все в зубной пасте, и мрачно выругался.

– Я просто уснул. Устал, – отмахнулся Колин. 

– И тобой подло воспользовались, подложив мне под бок, – Брэдли улыбнулся и попробовал пасту на вкус. – Мятная… значит, Энджел.

– И что ей от нас надо? Месть?

– Хуже. Она хотела унизить наше достоинство, одно на двоих, – он потряс рукой с веревкой, обхватывающей запястье. – Но мы ей не дадим, верно?

– Интересно, как, – Колин повозился, стараясь найти положение поудобнее, и попробовал развязать узел – завязано на совесть!

– Не придадим значения этому инциденту. Словно ничего не заметили.

– Будто просыпаться рядом друг с другом для нас нормально… – продолжил Колин и замер на мгновение, а затем фыркнул от комичности ситуации. На самом деле это не первый раз, когда они засыпали вместе, бывало, даже не выключив ноутбук, на котором смотрели очередной фильм. И Колин почти привык чувствовать рядом с собой Брэдли, слушать его дыхание в полудреме и касаться, ненароком и не осознавая этого. И Брэдли вроде бы не возражал, точнее, просто не придавал значения.

– Тогда они успокоятся.

– Думаешь? С нами такая тактика не сработала, – Колин попытался сесть и едва не повалился обратно на кровать. В голове немного шумело. Вчера он все-таки выпил, не так много, чтобы потерять контроль, но достаточно, чтобы сморил крепкий сон. Вот и поплатился. Никогда больше не будет пить во время работы!

– Не с нами, а со мной, – Брэдли подергал веревку, поддел ее кончиками пальцев и выругался – ничего не получилось. – Как они эти узла завязывали? Что есть мочи тянули за разные концы шпагата?! 

– В этой комнате наверняка есть ножницы, – Колин огляделся, пытаясь понять, в чьем номере они заснули. Судя по расположению мебели и одежде на спинке стула, это была комната Брэдли. Он-то должен знать, где у него лежат ножницы.

– Не уверен, – пробормотал Брэдли. – Если и есть, то понятия не имею, где. 

Он неловко подтянулся к краю кровати, потянув Колина за собой, опустил ноги на пол, подождал, пока Колин сделает то же самое, и двинулся к столику, на котором были свалены мелкие предметы. В темноте было не разглядеть, есть ли там что подходящее, и если бы Колин не догадался ткнуть локтем в выключатель лампы на тумбочке, то ножницы можно было искать до рассвета. Потому что они почти сразу же обнаружились на полу. Брэдли подобрал их и, вывернув запястья под фантастическим углом, разрезал веревку на руках Колина. 

– Не так и сложно, – улыбнулся тот, потирая покрасневшую кожу. Брэдли тут же схватил его руку и беззастенчиво осмотрел.

– Придется Мерлину пониже натягивать рукава, иначе все подумают, что Артур связывает его на досуге и… – Брэдли запнулся.

– И? – хрипло переспросил Колин, дивясь собственной смелости. Продолжение напрашивалось одно, то, которое не стоит говорить вслух, стоя так близко друг к другу посреди ночи. Когда Брэдли издевался и постоянно подкалывал Колина, было проще. Никаких подтекстов и двусмысленностей, а теперь все так запуталось именно из-за того, что Брэдли вдруг неожиданно стал своим, близким, знакомым и совершать глупости, рискуя разрушить эти отношения, Колин категорически не хотел.

Брэдли хотел что-то ответить, но вдруг вытаращил глаза, словно впервые увидел лицо Колина, измазанное зубной пастой, и расхохотался громко, неуместно для этого времени. Колин бы одернул его, попросил замолчать, но белые разводы на лице Брэдли и особенно шарик из застывшей зубной пасты на кончике носа, выглядели до того смешно и комично, что удержаться было невозможно. 

В стену со стороны соседнего номера что-то бухнуло. Наверняка Кэти запустила в нее туфлей, требуя заткнуться и не шуметь посреди ночи. Брэдли, все еще посмеиваясь, схватил Колина за локоть и потащил в ванную – смывать все безобразие. И даже проследил, как тот плещет в лицо водой, пытаясь избавиться от следов зубной пасты, а после вытирается первым попавшимся полотенцем. Затем протянул руку и стер со скулы Колина остатки пасты. И от одного этого движения сердце забилось быстрее. Потом Брэдли умылся сам, тщательно повозил полотенцем по лицу, немного намочил волосы и забрызгал футболку на груди… Ничего более домашнего и уютного представить было сложно.

– Ну, я пойду, – нехотя сказал Колин, отыскивая взглядом обувь.

– М? – Брэдли вскинул голову, отвлекшись от изучения измятой кровати, на его лице отразилось легкое недоумение, словно он не понимал, куда это Колин собрался. Если бы нужно было идти на другой конец города, тот бы еще подумал, но путь в соседний номер вряд ли может оказаться опасным, даже в четыре часа ночи.

– Нам следует отдохнуть для завтрашних съемок. Помнишь? Тебе предстоит весь день махать мечом, а мне – бегать по замку.

Брэдли демонстративно пожал плечами и как был – уже без футболки, но еще в мягких домашних штанах, завалился на кровать и обнял подушку, показывая, что собирается спать.

Тогда Колин ушел к себе и целых полчаса проворочался на холодных простынях, но потом вернулся к Брэдли. Поймал в темноте его довольный взгляд и молча забрался под одеяло. Ну конечно, он, видите ли, всегда точно знал, что нужно Колину, до иррациональности интуитивно, и терпеливо ждал, когда это станет понятно и Колину. В ту ночь они просто заснули рядом, а утром проснулись гораздо ближе, чем положено просто друзьям, поцеловались, словно неопытные девственники, быстро оделись и поспешили на завтрак. С Энджел и Кэти они неудачный розыгрыш никогда не обсуждали, не упоминали и в интервью. С той ночи началась та часть их личной жизни, которую они потом всеми силами скрывали от мира. Их первый раз состоялся через три дня, и Брэдли ворчал, что они тянули с этим слишком долго и что до Колина слишком медленно доходит истинная суть вещей…

 

**_2013 год_ **

 

Брэдли позвонил. Прямо в разгар рабочего дня во время репетиции, и Колин не ответил. Нажал на отбой, отложил телефон в сторону и вернулся к прогону пьесы. Сейчас он не был собой, сейчас его звали Скинни, и через пару минут его убьют – очень эмоциональная сцена, на которую требовалось максимум отдачи. А для разговора с Брэдли Колин хотел чувствовать себя только Колином Морганом и никем иным, поэтому отвечать сейчас не имело смысла. Он отметил лишь, что на экране высветился знакомый номер, а это означало, что Брэдли скорее всего вернулся в Лондон. Несмотря ни на что, это была очень хорошая новость. 

Через три часа Колин наскоро вытерся от бутафорской крови, которую решили испытать именно сегодня. В итоге перестарались, и ее оказалось слишком много – она залила не только одежду, но и пропитала волосы. В итоге он задержался в театре гораздо дольше, чем все остальные, и когда выходил, его провожал взглядом лишь хмурый вахтер – вечерних спектаклей сегодня не было, иначе в это время жизнь бы только начиналась. На улице еще немного похолодало, и Колин пожалел, что снова не надел ничего теплее спортивной куртки. Ему казалось, что вечерами в Лондоне летом наступает осень, а осенью – досрочная зима. Колин плотнее закутался в куртку и поспешил к станции метро – там должно было быть теплее. И не услышал, как кто-то позвал его раз, другой, а потом и вовсе схватил за руку и грубо развернул к себе. 

Колин попытался вырваться, он терпеть не мог, когда его трогали, панибратски хватали, будто пять минут знакомства дают им на это право. Или еще хуже – кто-то из фанатов мог узнать его, да не из тех, кто обычно тепло улыбались ему, когда он расписывался в их блокнотах, а те самые, которых боялись все артисты. Психически нездоровые люди, не имеющие понятия о желаниях своего «кумира» и черт знает что желающие. Такие могли и содрать, если захотят, его куртку в свою коллекцию, или повиснуть на шее, решив, что он должен немедленно влюбиться в них, или настаивать, чтобы он организовал им прослушивание в театре, или… да что угодно! И это самые безобидные случаи… Колин сжал кулак, чтобы, если что, отбиваться уже по серьезному, но услышал знакомый голос, который раздраженно звал его по имени.

– Колин, твою мать! – раздалось над самым ухом, и сильные руки встряхнули его как тряпичную куклу.

– Брэдли? – переспросил тот, все же выпутываясь из хватки. И быстро огляделся – не заметил ли кто их потасовки, не снял ли на камеру… Давно, очень давно Колин поставил перед Брэдли условие – чтобы не узнал никто, никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах об их связи. Исключение – родные и близкие, некоторые друзья, на которых можно было положиться.

– Я звал тебя, а ты словно пробки в уши засунул. Или не желал меня видеть? – зло спросил Брэдли, потирая ушибленный бок, кажется, Колин успел заехать в него локтем.

– Прости, я не слушал, задумался. 

– Здорово. Как тебя еще машина не сбила из-за твоей задумчивости, – Брэдли засунул руки в карманы, откашлялся и напряженно продолжил: – Я звонил, ты нажал на отбой. Это, м-м… что-нибудь значит?

– Вряд ли, – Колин пожал плечами, не понимая, к чему клонит Брэдли. То уезжает от него на несколько месяцев, то встречает возле театра, будто ничего не случилось. Случилось, видно же, и мешать этому Колин не намерен. – У меня была репетиция, я не мог подойти.

– Твой гангстерский спектакль? 

– Да. Ты уже знаешь о нем?

– Ходят слухи… Но ты мне ничего не рассказывал, – Брэдли не отрывал от Колина внимательного взгляда, словно старался пронзить его насквозь. Он всегда так смотрел. Не на всех, только на Колина, и тот даже втайне гордился этим, но теперь ему стало неуютно. – Весной ты радостно сообщал мне, что тебя взяли в «Бурю», появлялся на пороге такой счастливый, с этой своей улыбкой в пол-лица, а теперь… даже проинформировать не удосужился.

– Прости, – повторил Колин. Он мог бы сказать, что собирался сказать Брэдли сразу же, как его утвердили на роль, а то и раньше, когда пошел на прослушивание, да и потом порывался это сделать, но не смог. Это слишком походило на возврат к их прежним отношениям, а Брэдли, сам Брэдли, явно этого не хотел. И Колин не хотел его принуждать. С самого начала он дал понять, что Брэдли это нужно больше, чем ему, что ему хватает отдачи, которую он получает от актерской игры, а отношения – лишь приятный бонус. И Брэдли согласился. Это потом, когда Колин привык, когда разучился жить без Брэдли, когда, наплевав на все, сбегал к нему после спектакля… тогда Брэдли сам показал ему, что их отношения сходят на нет. И Колин это понял, дураком он не был.

Брэдли удивленно смотрел на него пару мгновений, а потом громко фыркнул и кивнул на машину, припаркованную неподалеку. 

– Пошли, подвезу, – предложил он уже куда более миролюбивым тоном.

– Ты давно вернулся? – спросил Колин, отодвигая назад сидение и с недовольством подмечая, что до него там явно сидела женщина.

– М-м… откуда именно? – Брэдли завел мотор и мягко тронулся с места.

– Из своих поездок. Где ты там бываешь? Австралия? Калифорния?

– Ну да, – улыбнулся Брэдли. – Нет, не очень. 

Колин уставился на приборную доску, затем посмотрел на свои руки.

– Как там Джорджия? – спросил он, стараясь придать своему голосу искренности. Может, актером он был и хорошим, но сыграть беззаботность в этой ситуации оказалось одной из самых сложных задач.

– Отлично, – коротко ответил Брэдли, удивленно взглянув на Колина. – Снимается, таскается по магазинам, даже меня пару раз с собой брала, по-прежнему любит театр.

– И ты любишь его вместе с ней…

– Ну да, ходил несколько раз. Джо – отличная компания, особенно, когда не знаешь, чем себя занять в солнечной Калифорнии. Пожалуй, одна из лучших девчонок, которых я знал.

Колин покивал в ответ и незаметно пнул свой рюкзак, который зачем-то поставил в ноги, вместо того, чтобы бросить его на заднее сидение, как обычно. Он знал компанию получше Джорджии Кинг для походов в театры и кино, Брэдли нужно было только позвать, только намекнуть. Да, он часто бывал занят и пару раз отказывался, но ведь… он хотел, всегда хотел составлять компанию Брэдли. Ему по-прежнему нравилось быть рядом с ним, просто быть с ним. И даже сейчас, когда между ними повисло что-то холодное, твердое, непроницаемое, ему дышалось лучше под серьезным взглядом голубых глаз.

Брэдли остановил машину возле его дома и вопросительно глянул на Колина. Тот мгновенно пригласил Брэдли к себе. Не отпускать же его, как простого водителя кэба, да еще и заплатив за потраченный бензин и время. Нужно было поговорить, пообщаться, расспросить о многом. 

Брэдли улыбнулся в ответ и достал из-под заднего сидения упаковку пива.

– Знаю, у тебя точно нет, – пояснил он, и Колин рассмеялся, уже не удивляясь, как хорошо Брэдли его знает.

Они устроились на полу перед электрическим камином, который Колину пришлось купить довольно давно именно потому, что он постоянно мерз и простывал. Брэдли всегда высмеивал эту штуку, называя ее несерьезной бутафорией и советуя прорубить настоящий камин. Колин отмахивался от него, но «штуку» менять ни на что не хотел – привык, как к старой удобной вещи.

– Я уж думал, выйдешь из моей машины и помашешь ручкой на прощание, – Брэдли откупорил две бутылки пива и подал одну Колину.

– Брось, мы давно не виделись…

– И даже говорили редко, ты не отвечал на половину моих смс.

– Потому что ты слал их ночью! – возмутился Колин. – Когда я спал, а на утро… я забывал.

– Мог бы просто сам написать мне что-нибудь, а не ждать, когда я сделаю это в очередной раз. Колин… – Брэдли приподнялся на локте, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, и тяжело вздохнул. – Расскажи мне о своей новой роли.

И Колин рассказал, чувствуя, что давно должен был это сделать. Рассказал о «Моджо», о том, как искрометно изображена банда гангстеров пятидесятых годов из Сохо – речь, лексика, реакции, образ мышления героев, как здорово это играть, воплощать в жизнь, и даже то, что приходится много материться, что Колин не сказать чтобы одобрял, ничуть не уменьшало его восторга. Там действительно много юмора, взять хотя бы недалеких Потса и Свитса, да и его Скинни – шебутного, наивного, смешного. Колин мягко обошел острые углы совместных сцен с Бейби, то есть, с Беном Уишоу, упомянул, что тот издевается над ним, над Скинни, то бишь, и у них много совместных сцен, а самом конце Бейби даже убивает Скинни выстрелом из пистолета. Конечно, это уже не смешно, но играть смерть на сцене – хотя и суеверие для некоторых, но для большинства – все же показатель уровня актерского мастерства. Смерть играть в разы сложнее, а по эмоциям зашкаливает за все допустимые пределы, и Колин был рад воспользоваться своим шансом, постараться, чтобы зрители прониклись судьбой Скинни. Затем он вновь перескакивал к началу и говорил об их команде, о том, что отношения у них замечательные и они научились понимать друг друга, и как это необходимо для взаимодействия на сцене. А после искренне восхитился Беном, о котором прежде лишь слышал, а теперь играл с ним на одной сцене и даже… оказывался ближе, чем ожидал. То есть, в той сцене с музыкальным автоматом и саблей. Кажется, она была введена еще и для того, чтобы дать зрителям секса. В общей сложности на сцене присутствовал один обнаженный человек – если суммировать голый торс Бена и голые же ноги самого Колина…

Брэдли смеялся над его рассказом, задавал уточняющие вопросы и пару раз едва не подавился пивом, но остался доволен. Даже поддел Колина, что теперь его черед сверкать голыми частями тела, как это делал Брэдли в «Мерлине». 

– Хотя чего тебя теперь-то раздевать, снова худой как палка, – добавил он и неожиданно протянул руку и провел по ребрам Колина. – Этот твой Скинни что, морит себя голодом, поэтому ты должен так выглядеть?

Никаких особых требований к образу Скинни никто не предъявлял, но Колин сам его видел именно таким. Поэтому то, что он начал стремительно худеть, когда Брэдли укатил из его жизни на другой конец мира, оказалось как нельзя кстати.

Колин инстинктивно попытался отпрянуть, но Брэдли уже убрал руку. Его взгляд снова посерьезнел, тогда как во время рассказа Колина Брэдли смотрел совсем как раньше и улыбался так, что внутри что-то переворачивалось и теплело. 

– Понимаешь, он подросток в пятидесятых, он…

– Подростки тоже иногда едят, Колз, – пояснил Брэдли, закатив глаза, – в отличие от тебя. 

Брэдли перевернулся на спину и посмотрел в потолок. Около дивана стояли в ряд две пустые бутылки и одна едва начатая. Колин вертел в пальцах едва начатую первую. Он молча наблюдал, как светлые волосы Брэдли, ставшие чуть короче, чем он помнил, разметались по ворсу на коврике, а отсветы от камина раскрашивали его щеки подобием румянца. Раньше Брэдли не пил так много, то есть, не в такие короткие сроки. Это показатель, что он волнуется, переживает из-за чего-то. Неясно только почему, ведь точки давно расставлены. Серьезного разговора между ними не было, но ведь и так все ясно… и инициатива исходила именно от Брэдли.

Колин глотнул пива и решил не думать. Ни о чем. Сейчас ему было хорошо, а если закрыть глаза, то можно представить, что он перенесся на год или два назад, когда все было замечательно, а он сам ничего не понимал, считая, что вполне обойдется без Брэдли, если потребуется. Сейчас он держался бы за него руками и ногами и не отпустил. В Америку за ним не рванул, просто не дал бы уехать, Брэдли бы понял и не расстроился, точно.

Судя по звукам, Брэдли успел задремать, убаюканный пивом в своем организме и квартирой Колина, в которой, он всегда говорил, ему было очень уютно и хорошо. Колин тоже прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к мерному дыханию, но сон не шел. Один бок начал подмерзать, другой согревался камином, и следовало бы притащить плед, раз уж он серьезно решил спать на твердом полу. Колин завозился, неуклюже поднялся, споткнувшись о край коврика и по старой доброй традиции рухнул на Брэдли. Тот вздрогнул, но вместо того, чтобы скинуть Колина на пол, прижал к себе сильнее.

– Уже на ногах не можешь стоять? – чуть хрипловато спросил Брэдли, щуря сонные глаза.

– Прости. Я… – Колин пошевелился, попытавшись встать, но у него ничего не вышло.

– Ты лежишь на мне в интимной обстановке, хмуришься, кусаешь губы, а на твоей шее, – Брэдли протянул руку и с силой провел большим пальцем по коже, – и на волосах, – он попытался стряхнуть что-то, но, кажется, не преуспел, – застыла бутафорская кровь. Мне казалось, ты большой мальчик, и давно научился тщательно мыться.

Губы Брэдли были очень близко, и Колин едва сдерживался, чтобы не наклониться и не поцеловать. Боже, как же ему хотелось… Хотелось Брэдли, который раньше с радостью разделял его чувства, предугадывал его желания, а теперь смотрел с вежливым интересом, чуть морща нос, вероятно, от брезгливости. Даже если Колин его сейчас поцелует, то не получит ответ.

– О, – только и сказал Колин, все-таки поднявшись на ноги. – С кровью немного переборщили, – неловко пояснил он, будто это объясняло, почему он не смог нормально помыться.

Когда он вернулся из ванной, одетый в мягкие домашние штаны и футболку, Брэдли на ковре уже не было. Как не было на диване, на кухне, в спальне… он обнаружился на балконе. Стоял, опираясь на перила, и задумчиво смотрел на ночной город, расцвеченный огнями и рекламными экранами.

– Я думал, ты ушел, – выдохнул Колин, прислонившись плечом к дверному проему.  
– Я почти ушел, но решил остаться, – Брэдли вдохнул воздух полной грудью и улыбнулся. – Ты ведь хотел, чтобы я остался.

Хотел, очень хотел. Пусть просто для того, чтобы проговорить всю ночь или промолчать, или просто спать рядом, в одной комнате, или в одной квартире – оно того стоило. Колин не ощущал своего одиночества, пока не решил, что Брэдли ушел. Каждый человек жаждет, чтобы его иногда обнимали и любили, понимали, чтобы смотрели так, как раньше смотрел Брэдли. И глупец тот, кто теряет это из-за своих нелепых амбиций. 

– Обними меня, – попросил Колин, сдавшись. Просто одно объятие, которое ничего не будет значить, просто для того, чтобы прогнать чувство одиночества хотя бы на несколько мгновений. По старой дружбе.

Брэдли немного удивился, но спорить не стал, подошел к Колину и осторожно заключил его в свои объятия. От него пахло ночной свежестью, пивом и, совсем чуть-чуть, потом. Колин прижался к нему, крепче стискивая плечи и прикрыл глаза. Брэдли знал, что иногда он остро нуждался в объятиях. Несмотря на то, что не любил, когда его касались, что ревностно оберегал свое личное пространство, никогда не демонстрировал своих чувств, ни жестом, ни взглядом… Но напряжение, в котором он пребывал, выкладываясь для роли на все сто процентов, делая почти невозможное – оно требовало выхода. Колин бледнел, огрызался, худел до состояния прозрачности, запарывал дубль за дублем и безуспешно пытался успокоиться. Он перепробовал многое – от лекарств до выпивки, но ничего не добился. Пока однажды опытным путем не обнаружил, что здорово помогают объятия. Объятия Брэдли. Колин чувствовал, что сильные руки защищают его от всего мира, дарят тепло, покой, уверенность, не-одиночество. А после он вновь был готов к работе и к общению с внешним миром, словно после какого-то особого волшебства…

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Колин в шею Брэдли, и неосознанно потерся носом о его волосы.

– Меня слишком долго не было, да? – переспросил тот, поглаживая Колина по спине.

– Ты жил своей жизнью и…

– Где бы я не находился, можешь сигналить мне, что тебе вновь понадобилась моя помощь, и я приеду. Обязательно.

– Правда? – Колин чуть отстранился, чтобы взглянуть в блестящие, невозможные глаза Брэдли. Он тонул в них всегда, всегда замечал их глубину, их выразительность, их внутренний свет. То, чем так восхищались фанатки, только больше, потому что когда Брэдли смотрел на него, в этих глазах появлялось что-то еще, огромное, непостижимое и имеющее прямое отношение к Колину. И сейчас в них было именно это, или Колин хотел, чтобы было. Он всматривался в глубину потемневших глаз, и уговаривал себя, что ему привиделось, что…

Но Брэдли, как обычно, не дал ему времени на раздумья. Выругавшись, он зарылся рукой в волосы Колина на затылке, притянул ближе и поцеловал. Яростно, сминая губы и подавляя всякое сопротивление. Он действовал быстро. Подтащил к кровати, раздел, навалился сверху… Колин пытался отвечать, когда это было возможно, притягивал ближе, тонул в ощущениях и счастье от того, что Брэдли снова рядом, а потому полностью отдал ведущую роль ему. Тот торопился, рычал, забыв о нежности, трогал везде и подминал под себя. Словно думал, что Колин вот-вот одумается и оттолкнет его. Или тоже долго ждал и хотел, а теперь не мог сдерживаться… В любом случае Колин ему позволял, позволял все. Сам нащупал смазку на старом месте, подал ее Брэдли и повел бедрами, показывая, что хочет. Позволил приподнять себя над кроватью, закинуть ноги к своей голове, чтобы раскрыться полностью. А после уже мало что соображал, не в силах даже подаваться навстречу, просто чувствуя яростные толчки внутри себя, нарастающее удовольствие и отчаянно не хотел, чтобы это когда-нибудь заканчивалось. А потом быстро отключился, все еще ощущая тяжесть Брэдли на себе…

 

Утром Колин проснулся один. В успевшей остыть постели, заботливо укрытый одеялом, но совершенно одинокий. Он надеялся, что Брэдли останется или хотя бы разбудит его, уходя, чтобы попрощаться и сообщить, что скоро вернется. Обычно, даже если Брэдли по каким-то причинам не будил Колина, на кухне оставались следы его пребывания – кружка из-под кофе, недоеденный тост, капля джема на полу, далеко отодвинутый от стола стул, смешная рожица, сложенная из сухого печенья…

Но теперь кухня оказалась идеально чиста, пустые бутылки из-под пива пропали, как и полные – из холодильника – не осталось никаких признаков, что вчера вечером Брэдли был здесь. Колин в недоумении прошелся по собственной квартире, начиная думать, что ему все приснилось – и ветреная погода, и Брэдли в переулке, и предложение подвезти, и их проведенный вместе вечер, и ночь после… Коврик перед камином лежал ровно в том положении, что и обычно, на кровати хоть и обнаружились следы спермы, но сложно было сказать, принадлежит ли она одному человеку или двум. Колин дошел до того, что пощупал себя, и только тогда облегченно вздохнул – не приснилось. Или же он окончательно сошел с ума и поимел себя сам. Впрочем, несколько синяков на ключице помогли определиться окончательно. Колин нашел телефон, несколько мгновений смотрел на темный экран и отбросил его в сторону. Кажется, Брэдли пожалел о своем поступке. Наверняка корит себя сейчас, что изменил своей Джорджии, и придумывает, как бы случайно не проболтаться ей. Колин не будет стоять между ними, ему это ни к чему. Больно, конечно, но он справится.

 

Следующие дни были наполнены работой. Театр, репетиции, новые костюмы, сшитые для их героев, декорации – простые, но очень характерные, какие-то… настоящие – все это не оставляло место унынию и самобичеванию. Колин по-прежнему широко улыбался и смеялся, поддерживал шутки коллег и обдумывал, как лучше сыграть ту или иную сцену. Например, одну из самых сложных, где он, привязанный к музыкальному автомату, стоит без штанов, а Бен с саблей скачет рядом, а потом и вовсе оказывается близко, так близко, что невозможно не… проникнуться его актерским талантом. Впрочем, это было нормально. Как считается нормальной реакция на симпатичного парня, если вам, конечно, нравятся парни. А еще Бен был потрясающим актером, и, наверное, из-за этого Колин обращал на него внимания чуть больше, чем должен был. Себе он объяснил, что так пытается выкинуть из сердца кое-кого другого, заместить одни невозможные отношения другими, более простыми и понятными, а после и вовсе избавиться от всяких привязанностей. Они здорово путают мысли и мешают работе.

Между тем октябрь вступал в свои права, и если днем по-прежнему было довольно тепло, то по ночам тонкая ветровка уже не спасала от холодного воздуха. Колин по неискоренимой привычке всех жителей Лондона таскал за собой кофту и уже привык постоянно снимать и одевать ее по несколько раз в день. Ему нравилось в этой осени решительно все – от непостоянства погоды до неопределенности собственных чувств. Это была своеобразная подпитка эмоциями и жизненным опытом, который для роли в «Моджо» решительно не помогал, зато обещал обернуться бесценным даром в будущем. Возможно, Колин был из тех людей, кто старался видеть во всем, абсолютно во всем что-то хорошее, прекрасное, полезное – отсюда и несколько своеобразное чувство юмора и накатывающее иногда желание обнять весь мир. А что потом делать с этим миром – поплакать у него на плече или рассмеяться вместе с ним в голос, было уже неважно.

Прошла первая реклама пьесы, и вроде бы появилось множество людей, заинтересованных в постановке. Колин прожужжал уши всем друзьям и знакомым о «Моджо», одновременно считая такое свое поведение навязчивым и недопустимым, и понимая, что не в силах вести себя иначе. Слишком большое место в его душе занимал театр, слишком дорога была каждая роль, особенно, такая большая, одна из главных. Он раздал билеты на премьеру только самым близким, один послал Брэдли, немного поиздевавшись и приписав, что это подарок на его день рождения. А Брэдли неожиданно пригласил его на вечеринку. 

Колин даже замешкался и подумал, что будет сложно находиться с ним в одном помещении и делать вид, что ничего не происходит, а между ними лишь невинная дружба, как и раньше. Пожалуй, так сложно было лишь во время их совместной поездки по местам, связанным с легендой о Короле Артуре.

 

**_2010 год_ **

 

На самом деле тогда было весело. Они с Брэдли уже достаточно привыкли друг к другу и как партнеры по съемкам, и как люди, просыпающиеся утром в одной постели. В то время мир казался проще, эйфория от успеха сериала уже накрыла их с головой, а сладкий терпкий вкус их чувств друг к другу кружил голову и не давал мыслить ясно. Колин постоянно улыбался, чуть смущенно, ревниво оберегая свой секрет, и был бесконечно счастлив играть главную роль в популярном сериале. Брэдли на публике иногда вел себя совсем как Артур, может, немного повзрослевший Артур, но все равно не спешил раскрывать душу полностью. Да, в их совместных интервью говорил в основном он, избавляя Колина от неловкости и будто защищая его от настырных журналистов, сообщал много фактов, любил поговорить о самом Колине, смеялся, шутил… Но по-настоящему он раскрылся на камеру во время той поездки. 

Хоть она и была запланирована заранее, но Колин все равно немного волновался, вспоминая все, что успел прочесть об этой легенде, и боясь, что они с Брэдли – реальные, настоящие – не так понравятся зрителям, как их Артур и Мерлин. Брэдли успокаивал его, точнее, один раз рявкнул, что все будет хорошо, и Колин заткнулся со своими опасениями. В то время он предпочитал ходить лохматым и небритым и даже нравился себе в зеркале, считая, что так выглядит взрослее и мужественней. Брэдли смеялся над ним и говорил, что ничего этого не нужно, Колин хорош такой, какой есть, а его щетина и вовсе колется и раздражает кожу. А потом сам отрастил бороду и усы и подшучивал над Колином, говоря, что такова его месть. Это было непривычно, но забавно и (Колину пришлось признать) действительно кололось, но они оба сошлись во мнении, что есть в этом особый шарм.

Они поехали налегке, хоть сумки, сгружаемые в багажник синего автомобиля, и выглядели так, будто путешествие продлится месяц. Путь туда и обратно должен был занять не больше трех дней, но они постоянно всюду опаздывали. Штурман из Колина получился никудышный, но Брэдли и сам не спешил добраться до пункта назначения. Большую часть путешествия камера и микрофон в машине были выключены, и можно было говорить спокойно. Чем они пользовались, хотя иногда их разговор сводился к совместному молчанию и любованию окрестностями. 

К вечеру первого дня похолодало, а потом и вовсе начал дуть пронизывающий ветер. Колин замерз, казалось, холод пробирал его до самых костей. Брэдли поглядывал на него и прибавлял температуру в кондиционере, но во время вынужденных остановок не мог ничего поделать, кроме как наблюдать за его бесплодными попытками согреться. Брэдли маялся от невозможности подойти, обнять и подарить тепло собственного тела, Колин меланхолично размышлял о своей неприспособленности к некоторым сторонам жизни и корил себя за забывчивость – оставил теплую куртку дома. Простывал он всегда на раз-два, потому что сначала совсем не чувствовал холода, а потом внезапно осознавал, что тепло куда-то делась из его тела, и его вот-вот охватит дрожь. Но, даже зная эту свою особенность, Колин каждый раз думал, что все обойдется.

На ночь они остановились в отеле у самой дороги. Организаторы забронировали для них два соседних номера на втором этаже, а сами расположились на первом, не желая тащить тяжелую технику куда-то выше. Брэдли, не дав опомниться, тут же затащил Колина в свой номер, раздобыл где-то кипяток и мед и заварил крепкий чай. Колин отбивался, утверждая, что терпеть не может обычный черный чай, но Брэдли влил в него кружку силой. Хотя это действительно помогло, но Брэдли не остановило. Он ненадолго скрылся в ванной, чтобы умыться и привести себя в порядок, а когда появился в забрызганной водой одежде, со взъерошенными волосами, плотно поджатыми губами и кинул на него полный решимости взгляд, Колин понял, что в покое его в этот вечер не оставят. В итоге он оказался под обжигающими струями в душе и едва не стонал от удовольствия, а когда почувствовал, что даже тут ему не светит одиночество, то готов был признать, что жизнь прекрасна. Брэдли тщательно растирал его, разгоняя кровь по организму, целовал плечи, шею, губы… и Колин умудрился распалиться так, что впервые в жизни умолял кого-то взять его, а после, даже не придя в себя как следует, сам брал Брэдли, прижимая его к прозрачной стене душевой кабины. От этих воспоминаний потом всегда становилось немного стыдно, но одновременно приходило осознание, что именно в тот вечер жизнь была по-настоящему правильной. 

Когда они выбрались из душа, наступила глубокая ночь. Колин разглядывал свои сморщившиеся от воды пальцы, пока Брэдли бродил по номеру, выключая свет и собирая их раскиданную одежду.

– Только не говори, что кроме этого свитера, у тебя больше ничего с собой нет.

– Не буду, – Колин пожал плечами и натянул одеяло повыше, заматываясь в него, словно в кокон, – ты и сам знаешь, что это так.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я за тебя и вещи собирал? Шапки, шарфы, теплые куртки, перчатки, ботинки, трусы с мехом, м?

– От трусов с мехом я бы не отказался. На тебе.

– Не я рискую застудить себе все самое важное, – фыркнул Брэдли. Но видно было, что идея с меховыми трусами ему понравилась. Колин мысленно застонал, предчувствуя очередную безумную выходку, которая ему, конечно, понравится, но потом все равно будет немного стыдно перед самим собой.

Брэдли, наконец, управился с делами и забрался под одеяло, притянул Колина ближе к себе и обнял за талию, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. К утру они все равно перевернутся и именно Колин окажется за спиной Брэдли и будет обнимать его или просто касаться, в то же время сохраняя личное пространство. Но засыпать так было уже их маленькой традицией.

Колин уже давно согрелся и с удовольствием чувствовал, что холод ушел полностью, Брэдли победил его своим напором и действенными методами. Теперь внутри разливалось тепло – не только от вороха одеял и горячего тела рядом, но и от чувства, которое давно зародилось в сердце Колина, но которое он не спешил признавать. Впрочем, и сейчас он отмахнулся, не желая разбрасываться громкими словами.

Конечно, на следующий день Колин замерз снова, и Брэдли бескомпромиссно принялся его отогревать и все порывался отдать ему свою куртку. И только разумные доводы, что не следует перед камерой так явно демонстрировать их отношения, смогли разубедить Брэдли. 

Затем последовала вечерняя прогулка и скрещивающиеся палочки, над которыми хотелось смеяться и хихикать, как безумным, но нужно было держать серьезное лицо. Те три дня получились настоящим маленьким отпуском для них двоих, несмотря на то, что рядом сновала съемочная группа, а в машине, в которой они проводили большую часть дня, были установлены камеры и микрофон. Их можно было выключить, как и отослать журналистов в другой вагон маленького поезда, что путешествовал вокруг озера…

 

**_2013 год_ **

 

Перед вечеринкой Брэдли Колин волновался, будто перед собственным выпускным вечером. И явился в бар, где проходило празднество, слишком рано, поэтому полчаса наматывал круги по близлежащим улочкам, без интереса рассматривая витрины магазинов и немного завидуя людям, проводившим этот вечер дома с семьей и совершенно не волновавшимся из-за собственного глупого сердца…

Сердца, которое упало, стоило лишь Колину зайти наконец-то в бар и увидеть там Джорджию, увивающуюся вокруг Брэдли. Потому что если она прилетела из своей Калифорнии, бросив дела и съемки в каком-то дурацком фильме, то это серьезно. У нее с Брэдли все серьезно, и никакой третий лишний Колин им не нужен.

Он поздравил Брэдли, крепко пожав ему руку и пожелав какой-то чепухи, выпил раз, другой, третий, и почти научился вновь искренне улыбаться и смеяться. Друзья Брэдли, уже пару раз видевшие его, назвали Колина хорошим парнем и даже признали своим, а Джорджия, расточая улыбки и короткие смешки, пыталась расспросить его о «Моджо». Колин в отместку не проронил ни слова, словно дал соответствующий обет. А в середине вечера он и вовсе удалился к барной стойке, никого этим не удивив, потому что большую часть вечера молчал и наблюдал за Джорджией, устроившейся где-то подмышкой у Брэдли. Раньше он никогда не думал, что способен на сильную ревность. Поэтому, собрав остатки разума и не желая портить Брэдли праздник, Колин вскоре намеревался сбежать домой. Брэдли поймет, наверное, а остальным нет до него дела – мало ли что заставило его уйти.

 

– Устал от шумной компании? – понимающе улыбнулся бармен.  
Колин коротко взглянул на него и кивнул, не желая вдаваться в подробности. Вряд его душевные терзания интересны чужому человеку.

– Ну, все равно, за тобой уже отправили гонца.

Колин не сразу понял смысл этой фразы, и только когда на соседний стул опустилась знакомая фигура, пожалел, что не сбежал сразу же, как вышел из-за стола.

– Спасибо за подарок, – улыбнулся Брэдли, поглаживая на руке новенькие часы. – Мне очень нравится.

Колин пожал плечами – они слишком хорошо друг друга знают и уважают, поэтому придумать, что подарить, не составляло труда.

– Ты решил уйти, – двусмысленно продолжил Брэдли. – Наверное, тебе не слишком уютно в нашей компании.

Колин мог бы ответить, если бы Брэдли был рядом, а не на другом конце стола, ему было бы гораздо уютнее, но снова промолчал. Не стоит портить ему праздник.

– Колин… – начал Брэдли и дотронулся до его руки.

– Прости, – отозвался тот, сам не понимая, за что извиняется. – Не сейчас. Здесь не время и не место для серьезного разговора.

– Наверное, – Брэдли улыбнулся уголком губ и легко ткнул Колина кулаком в плечо. – Мне больше нравилось, когда ты улыбался.

– А такое было?

– Постоянно. Ты и сегодня улыбался, пока что-то не надумал себе и не ушел отсюда.

– А я надумал?

– А ты сам как считаешь? – Брэдли улыбнулся еще шире и посмотрел на Колина совсем как раньше, так, что у того все внутри перевернулось.

– Я уже устал что-то считать.

– Вот и я о том же. Не думай, – Брэдли отхлебнул пива, которое поставил перед ним бармен, – просто постарайся поменьше заморачиваться.

– Советуешь снова превратиться в легкомысленного мальчишку?

– Нет, советую расслабиться и получать удовольствие не только от своей профессии, но и от чего-нибудь еще.

Колин все-таки улыбнулся, и Брэдли тут же схватил его за руку.

– Идем. Возьми куртку, я немного провожу тебя.

– А как же твои друзья?

– Потерпят полчаса без меня. Знаешь, я не совсем уверен, что они вообще заметили, что я ушел.

– О нет, они точно заметили! – горячо возразил Колин. Потому что он сам точно знал, рядом Брэдли или нет, даже если тот находился на другом конце комнаты.

– Я поймаю тебе такси, прослежу, чтобы ты благополучно сел в него, а не вознамерился идти пешком до метро.

– Я настолько предсказуем? – Колин пошатнулся, Брэдли удержал его, обняв за плечи и крепко прижав к себе.

– Для меня – да.

– Это нехорошо, потому что я тебя, кажется, совсем не знаю, – Колин уткнулся носом ему в плечо и втянул запах, по которому так отчаянно скучал.

– Ты просто много выпил. Завтра проснешься с больной головой и будешь проклинать меня за приглашение.

– Тебя? Никогда! 

– Оу, я рад.

– А вот твою Джорджию… – Колин изобразил руками образ, который в его воображении был похож на злобную ведьму с растрепанными волосами, а на деле же больше напоминающий бешеного осьминога.

Брэдли расхохотался, глядя на него, и щелкнул по оттопыренному уху.

– Где это видано, чтобы именинник отправлял по домам напившихся вдрызг гостей, – пробормотал он.

– Зато ты рядом, – признался Колин, и это было последнее, что он запомнил из того вечера.

Наутро он проснулся в своей постели один, полностью одетый, с помойкой во рту и ужасной головной болью. Порадовался, что на сегодня не назначено репетиций, и перевернулся на спину, глядя в белый потолок. Так было почему-то легче. В кармане брякнул телефон, достать его оказалось непосильной задачей. Колин был согласен лежать неподвижно весь остаток жизни, лишь бы не накатывали приступы тошноты и не хотелось пить так сильно. Но, в конце концов, жажда пересилила, и он осторожно сел, опустил ноги на пол и переждал около минуты, чтобы встать. Вода показалась ему даром небес, и он даже смог достать телефон и понять, кто и что беспокоило его так рано.

На экране светились три текстовых сообщения от Брэдли. Он спрашивал, как Колин добрался, обзывал его неуправляемым алкоголиком и издевательски желал доброго утра.

«Готов поспорить, ты сейчас выглядишь не лучше меня» – с трудом набрал Колин, то и дело не попадая в нужные кнопки.

«Я всегда выгляжу лучше тебя» – самодовольно, в традициях их прежних подшучиваний ответил Брэдли.

«У меня хранятся доказательства, что это не так»

«Ты не удалил ЭТО?»

«О нет, я бы НИКОГДА не удалил ЭТО»

«Я приеду и сотру фотографии лично»

«Удачи»

Колин улыбнулся телефону. Глупо, наверное, выглядит со стороны, но ему было наплевать. Потому что он вновь свободно разговаривал с Брэдли, шутил и не чувствовал никакого напряжения. Совсем как раньше… боже. Да он был готов отдать многое, чтобы их отношения вернулись к прежним. О недавнем сексе они будто забыли, словно ничего не было, словно сговорились не обсуждать. Так было проще и не запутывало их отношения еще больше. 

Колин старался не думать, что, посадив его в такси, Брэдли вернулся к друзьям, к Джорджии, и неизвестно где встретил утро.

Но он действительно приехал через два дня, чтобы отдать Колину забытую им куртку и подвезти до театра. День премьеры стремительно приближался, и Колин сам не знал, желает ли он видеть Брэдли в первом ряду или предпочитает не тешить себя пустыми надеждами и отпустить раз и навсегда. В любом случае, у него не оставалось времени на душевные терзания, театр выжимал все соки, а волнение, нарастающее с каждым днем, вытеснило абсолютно все другие чувства.

Первый генеральный прогон превзошел все ожидания и, если шероховатости и были, то ко второму удалось избавиться от них полностью. Руперт, видимо, от нервов, постоянно шутил и улыбался, Бен впадал в мрачность и апатию, а Брэндан взял на себя роль заботливого дядюшки и пытался успокоить всех разом. Колин больше отмалчивался, повторял текст, все глубже и глубже вживаясь в роль. Скинни помогал ему. Этот недалекий парень, у которого в жизни явно не случалось еще ни одного серьезного чувства, зато серьезных ситуаций – хоть отбавляй, действовал на него как большая доза успокоительного. Пока Колин был Скинни, мир представлялся проще и понятнее. Помнится, он неделю провел в наблюдении за Беном, точнее, за Бейби Бена, чтобы его Скинни смог достоверно копировать манеры и жесты. Не Бена, конечно, а Бейби – запутанно, на первый взгляд, но на самом деле понятно и правильно. Колин втайне гордился своим умением перевоплощаться, и приобретенная с годами некоторая уверенность в себе (хотя все равно он еще не конца верил в свой успех и по-мальчишески радовался каждому доброму слову) помогала ему в общении с поклонниками.

До премьеры оставалось два дня. Колин плохо спал и умудрился похудеть еще, теперь напоминая себя самого во время съемок второго сезона Мерлина – кажется, даже в подростковом возрасте в нем было больше веса. Странно, после «Бури» он должен был вести себя спокойнее, но так хотел сделать все хорошо, идеально, так хотел подарить зрителям эту историю, что выкладывался на репетициях полностью. И точно бы тронулся умом, не будь рядом Брэдли. Правда, Колин больше так и не видел его, зато переписывался каждый день. Временами казалось, что стоит Колину подумать о Брэдли, как тот чувствует это и шлет какую-нибудь подбадривающую чепуху или начинает вспоминать об их совместных съемках. Когда Колин тоже, порой, волновался, но в итоге все получалось замечательно. А еще мог снова взяться за подшучивание и издевки, а потом прислать что-нибудь серьезное, коснуться болезненной темы их отношений и снова отступить. Колин его не понимал, но отчаянно нуждался в нем, хоть и не признавался в этом даже самому себе. Он начинал улыбаться после пары смс от Брэдли и хмурился, если тот долго молчал. Колин совсем забросил друзей, хоть и старался общаться с ними по мере возможности, но уже несколько раз отказывался от совместных вылазок в бар вечером. Как-то незаметно его мир сузился до «Моджо» и Брэдли – только они теперь имели значение, интересовали, только на них Колин был готов тратить силы. Себе он объяснил это тем, что накануне премьеры всегда перестает быть похожим на самого себя. Предвкушение ежедневных спектаклей – венца их изматывающих репетиций – щекотало, жгло изнутри. Как же хотелось поскорее начать, но в то же время постоянно чудилось, что следует повторить еще раз, и еще, сделать сотый прогон, чтобы отшлифовать до блеска. Брэдли смеялся над ним, но дарил поддержку и понимание, и Колин осознавал, что так он остается рядом, но не отвлекает работы. Как было всегда и, наверное, уже никогда не изменится. Брэдли Джеймс всегда понимал Колина гораздо лучше него самого.

 

– Черт возьми, меня даже тошнит, – Руперт скривился, вытирая потеющие ладони о пиджак, – в кино как-то проще.

– Тысяча дублей в кино, как мечта каждого человека в жизни – чтобы все можно было переиграть, – усмехнулся Бен и облизнул губы.

Колин искоса глянул на него, поправляя рубашку, слишком выбившуюся из штанов. Бен источал уверенность и опыт, переняв эту роль у Брэндана. Видимо, имел собственный рецепт, как справиться с волнением и паникой. Возможно, даже был женат на этом рецепте. Колин заметил одну закономерность – характер Бена портился, когда его муж куда-нибудь уезжал. А Скинни внутри Колина и вовсе немного жалел, что этот самый муж имелся.

– В любом случае, отступать уже некуда, – Том прошелся по тесной гримерке и осторожно выглянул за дверь. – Я слышал, там почти полный зал.

– А ты привык к пустым местам и жалкому десятку зрителей? – Брэндан сложил руки на груди и по-отечески улыбнулся.

– Я вообще ни к чему не привык, – пробормотал Том и в поисках поддержки взглянул на Колина. Почему-то именно с ним он предпочитал общаться чаще всего. Колин так и не понял – то ли тот был геем и нацелился на него, то ли просто Колин ему нравился больше всех остальных. А может, ему нравился «Мерлин»? Колин не спрашивал, а Том не говорил об этом сам.

Официальная премьера пьесы должна состояться через две недели. Именно тогда в зале будут присутствовать журналисты, критики, именно тогда уже ничего нельзя будет изменить. Сейчас же это просто первый их выход на сцену перед зрителями. Не так волнительно, если подумать, оставляет иллюзию, что можно будет еще поработать над ролью, если получиться отследить реакцию на лицах людей. Это хорошо, что «первые шаги» можно сделать в относительно спокойной обстановке, это просто замечательно…

Колин перечитал сообщение в своем телефоне. «Ты лучший, и ты знаешь это» – написал Брэдли. Он действительно так считал, особенно после того, как Колин выиграл премию National Television Award. И эта уверенность передалась самому Колину. Поэтому когда он вышел на сцену, то был спокоен и собран, а когда оказался перед зрителями, то стал просто Скинни, для которого не существовало проблем Колина Моргана, он просто жил своей непростой жизнью…

 

– Все прошло хорошо, – резюмировал Бен, когда они вернулись в гримерку после спектакля. 

– Лучше, чем я думал, – немного дрожащим голосом ответил Руперт.

– Боже мой, – выдохнул Том.

– Расслабьтесь, им действительно понравилось, – посоветовал Брэндан.

Колин снова промолчал. Сейчас он чувствовал себя странно, еще не до конца избавившись от шкуры Скинни. Обычно он быстрее приходил в себя, но теперь ему чудилось, что вот-вот нужно будет снова выходить на сцену и играть, играть, играть… Два спектакля подряд, к этому следует снова привыкнуть. Он даже не запомнил шума аплодисментов, только благодарные улыбки и восхищение, застывшее на лицах людей. Не на всех, но такие были в первых рядах, дальше, к сожалению, ничего невозможно было разглядеть из-за света софитов.

Они переодевались медленно, слишком уставшие, чтобы обсуждать что-то, но безусловно довольные, можно сказать – счастливые. Первый спектакль – это ни в коем случае не рутина, это чистый адреналин, непередаваемое чувство, которое можно только испытать и точно не получится описать словами. Впрочем, со словами было сложно даже у режиссера и у тех, кто помогал создавать эту пьесу. Они все поздравляли друг друга и улыбались. Просто улыбались, словно навострились общаться только таким необычным способом.

– Ты здорово вжился в роль, – шепнул Бен Колину, когда они последними шли к выходу. – Особенно у музыкального аппарата.

Бен рассмеялся и поспешил уйти, а Колин споткнулся на полушаге. Да, он действительно вжился в роль, и его тело, тело Скинни, реагировало на приближение Бена, а если учесть, что в тот момент на нем не было штанов, только белые трусы (довольно плотные), это, должно быть, не укрылось от Бена. Колин даже покраснел немного и порадовался, что его сейчас никто не видит. Бен был действительно чертовски привлекательным парнем, и на него реагировал не только Скинни, но и сам Колин тоже. Немного. Но это была лишь физиология и ничего более. А Бен просто неудачно пошутил.

Колин вышел из театра, дал пару автографов терпеливым поклонникам, одарил их улыбками, и поспешил уйти. Он устал, вымотался, и был рад, что никто не предложил отпраздновать премьеру в баре неподалеку, куда они периодически заглядывали. Не сегодня. В гримерке они выпили, поздравили друг друга и разбежались. Кто-то домой ко второй половинке, кто-то к друзьям, а Колин – в одинокую квартиру, где его, кроме приготовленного загодя рагу и остывшей постели, не ждал никто. На метро ехать не хотелось и, пройдя пару кварталов, Колин взял такси.

– Я тебя знаю, – улыбнулся пожилой таксист, разглядев своего пассажира в зеркало заднего вида. – Моя внучка любит твой сериал.

Колин невольно улыбнулся и кивнул в знак благодарности, а потом решил пояснить:  
– Сериал уже закончился.

– Но показывать-то его не перестали, – возразил таксист.

Колин быстро похлопал себя по карманам и нашел клочок бумаги и ручку.

– Как зовут вашу внучку?

– Лиззи. Лиззи Робертс.

Колин быстро написал несколько слов, пожелал удачи и подписался, затем свернул лист и протянул его таксисту.

– Держите. Может, обрадуете внучку.

– Спасибо.

Таксист бережно спрятал сложенный вдвое листок в карман и благодарно улыбнулся Колину. Пусть даже эта Лиззи выкинет автограф в мусорное ведро, но если есть шанс, что ей понравится презент, то почему бы и нет? 

Под окнами его квартиры стояла знакомая машина. Пряталась в тени, подальше от света фонаря, но Колин все равно ее приметил. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы устало подниматься по ступенькам на свой этаж, он бежал, чувствуя, как рюкзак скачет по его спине. Выронил ключи, но в замочную скважину попал с первого раза. Дома было темно. Не горел ни один светильник и ничто не говорило о присутствии кого-то еще. Видимо, машина все-таки была чужая, а Колин вообразил себе небылиц.

Он скинул рюкзак у порога, на всякий случай проверил все комнаты и даже туалет с ванной, а затем опустился на диван около любимого камина и опустил голову, зарывшись пальцами в волосы на затылке. Самое жестокое, что могло случиться с ним в этот день, – это сначала получить безумную надежду, а потом разочароваться. По всей видимости, так бог уравновешивает его состояние – сначала кайф от премьеры, а потом тоска по дорогому человеку. Сначала Колин надеялся увидеть Брэдли в зале, а потом целых полторы минуты думал, что он ждет в квартире. 

Колин просидел неподвижно десять минут, почти уснув, не справляясь с напряжением дня, когда в замке заскрежетал ключ. Дверь открылась, и Брэдли, сосредоточенно хмуря брови, появился на пороге, держа упаковку пива. 

– Я надеялся успеть до твоего прихода, – пояснил он, словно извиняясь, и потряс пивом. – Обнаружил, что у тебя по-прежнему слишком девственный холодильник. Может, загрузить его разок как следует, чтобы не бегать каждый раз в магазин?

Колин шумно выдохнул и кивнул, соглашаясь сразу со всем. 

– Расслабляешься? – поинтересовался Брэдли и, неодобрительно хмыкнув, включил камин. – Ты словно памятник усталости и одиночества. Как первый спектакль?

– Отлично. На самом деле гораздо лучше, чем я надеялся, и я действительно устал.

– Поэтому я не стал звать тебя в бар, а решил встретить дома. Ты же… не возражаешь?

– Возражал бы – отобрал ключ и выставил за дверь.

– Может, ты просто без сил и даже руки поднять не можешь? Но в любом случае – я не уйду.

Брэдли открыл пиво и подал бутылку Колину. Вот так, чисто по-американски, они предпочитали пить пиво из горлышка. Банок не признавали, особенно после того, как Колин умудрился порезать губу одной из них.

– Я был на спектакле, – признался Брэдли, сделав большой глоток. – И мне понравилось… большей частью.

– И какой частью не понравилось? – усмехнулся Колин. Он рассматривал зал очень внимательно, помня, на какое место отдал билет Брэдли, но там сидел кто-то другой.

– Той, где тебя не было на сцене, – Брэдли повернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Колина, тот моргнул в ответ и расплылся в широченной счастливой улыбке. Возможно, если бы такой Брэдли был рядом с ним постоянно, то настроение не скакало бы, словно подвешенное на упругую резинку. В театре Колин был счастлив, там ему не нужен был больше никто, дома же в его душе открывалась какая-то черная дыра, в которую мгновенно улетучивалась вся радость и оставалось только одиночество и отчаянное желание близости. Когда Брэдли был рядом, дыры не существовало.

– Ребята так плохо справлялись с ролями? – наивно спросил Колин.

– Они просто не были тобой, – Брэдли поставил пиво и серьезно взглянул на Колина. – За твой успех мы выпьем после десятка хвалебных рецензий, пока же просто расслабляемся.

– Ты боишься, что…

– Я не боюсь, просто хочу определенности.

Колин пожал плечами, затем встал и взял стопку листов из своего рюкзака.

– Нужно повторить роль, пока еще что-то соображаю. Прости, но…

– Но тебе это не нужно, – Брэдли забрал у него листы, поднял повыше, но Колин все равно смог дотянуться и попытаться выхватить их. Но если руки у него были длиннее, то разжать хватку Брэдли он не смог, и кончилось тем, что экземпляр пьесы разорвали надвое.

– Меня за это прибьют, – хохоча, признался Колин. – Я уже топил его в чае и ронял в лужу, а теперь это…

– Зато видно, что ты готов работать над ролью в самых экстремальных условиях.

– Да, мне уже советовали отдохнуть и расслабиться.

– И ты проигнорировал мудрый совет. Боже, Колин, ты никогда не меняешься!

Меняется. Колин хотел возразить, но не стал спорить. Он меняется, понимает кое-что важное для себя, осознает то, что Брэдли, должно быть, знал всегда. Просто устал ждать, когда очевидные вещи дойдут до Колина, сложно винить его в этом.

– Я скоро уезжаю в Лос-Анжелес, – признался Брэдли через некоторое время, – у Джорджии день рождения.

– А, – только и смог сказать Колин. – Передай ей мои поздравления.

– Ага. Ей будет приятно.

– Думаешь? – Колин скептически усмехнулся, уже не удивляясь волне раздражения внутри.

– Ну, она столько лет работала нам ширмой. Боже, Колин, она мне хороший друг, очень хороший на самом деле, но не более. Она отличная девчонка, которая устала от наших с тобой непонятных отношений и, честно говоря, иногда служила мне жилеткой. 

– То есть вы не…

– Нет. Не хотел тебе этого говорить, но нет.

– Почему не хотел?

– Ты странный, Колин Морган. Слишком одержим своей работой, слишком закрыт даже для близких, слишком наивен в собственных чувствах, слишком… это слишком для меня. Скажи мне, что ты хочешь? Просто и понятно дай определение отношениям, которые ты хочешь видеть со мной. Мне сложно тянуть все одному, я не хочу больше гадать, надумывать то, чего нет на самом деле. Скажи мне, Колз…

– Я… – Колин запнулся. Он готов был произнести это, но в последний момент подавился воздухом. Потому что потом обратного пути не будет, а обнадеживать Брэдли, если вдруг окажется, что он ошибся в своих чувствах… Неправильно. Колин был уверен, процентов на девяносто, и отчаянно хотел признаться, попросить остаться и объяснить все, что чувствует, но не мог. Язык прилип к небу, оставалось только смотреть в стремительно меркнущие глаза Брэдли. 

– Пожалуйста, дай мне время, – только и смог выдавить из себя Колин. – Просто подожди еще немного, прошу.

– Еще пять лет? – Брэдли зло усмехнулся.

– Нет. Меньше, гораздо меньше. Просто я слишком устал сейчас и мало что соображаю, я не хочу так…

Брэдли вздохнул и притянул его к себе, обнимая. 

– Чтобы ты там себе не решил, сегодня я немного побуду сволочью.

Колин хотел возразить, что Брэдли даже в невменяемом состоянии никогда не был сволочью, но не успел. Брэдли обнял его, прижал к себе и был похож, скорее, на ангела спасения, чем на его противоположность. В его объятиях было так хорошо и уютно, что Колин тихо застонал от удовольствия, а в следующее мгновение почувствовал прикосновение губ к своей шее, и руки забрались ему под рубашку. Брэдли почти попросил прощения за то, что собирался сделать – наплевать на усталость Колина и удовлетворить свои физиологические потребности. Это было на грани грубости, словно Брэдли мстил Колину за его нерешительность. Должно быть, ему действительно было сложно. Брэдли шептал что-то о том, что дал себе зарок отстраниться от Колина и вынудить того действовать, признать, что ему нужно на самом деле. Если он не заметит ухода Брэдли, то так тому и быть, значит, пусть трахается со своими ролями в театре и кино; если же ощутит потерю, если сам явится на порог к Брэдли, то, значит, нуждается. Но Брэдли просто не выдержал сам и спустил собственный эксперимент в унитаз. Он бормотал что-то еще, но Колин не разобрал, уткнувшись носом в подушку, когда в его задницу сильно вбивался Брэдли. Единственное, что Колин все-таки понял – Брэдли любит его, так любит, что готов наплевать на собственную гордость и быть рядом, не рассчитывая на взаимность. И когда оргазм накрыл его, Колин клятвенно пообещал себе разобраться, наконец, в собственных чувствах. И признаться Брэдли в том, что на самом деле любил его уже очень давно, но по глупости не замечал. Брэдли это заслужил. Как никто другой.

 

**_2011 год_ **

 

Это была первая неделя съемок в Пьерфоне. Колин умудрился потерять свой сценарий и постоянно таскал экземпляр Брэдли, посмеиваясь над его рисунками, сделанными на полях. Особенно его позабавил он сам, спящий и укрытый одеялом до самого носа. 

– Я так не сплю, – возразил Колин, ткнув в рисунок. 

– Конечно, ты прижимаешься ко мне по ночам и используешь вместо грелки. Но когда ты один, то спишь именно так.

– Ты подсматриваешь за мной?

– Мне не двенадцать лет, а ты не сексуальная соседка с пятым размером груди, – Брэдли широко улыбнулся. – И ты проводишь со мной подавляющее большинство ночей, сложно не заметить тебя в моей же кровати.

– Но я не сплю в ней без тебя…

– Три дня назад ты отказался идти в бар с нами и целый вечер провалялся на моей кровати в одиночестве.

– Я не отказался, – Колин улыбнулся, припомнив истинную причину, по которой он не пошел тогда со всеми. – Ты сам оставил меня и пригрозил привязать к кровати, если я немедленно не усну и не просплю часов двенадцать кряду. 

– На тебя смотреть было жалко, и я уже думал привязать к тебе веревку, чтобы, если тебя сдует ветром, не отнесло слишком далеко.

– Ты сравниваешь меня с воздушным шариком?

– С таким длинным и тонким воздушным шариком.

– Они всегда напоминали мне надувные члены, – Колин скривился, а Брэдли расхохотался, запрокинув голову. На него такого можно было любоваться часами, но Колин не мог себе этого позволить, к сожалению. Он вообще не привык демонстрировать свои чувства.

– О, ты подал мне замечательную идею… – Брэдли сверкнул глазами и больше к этой теме не возвращался, по крайней мере, недели две.

Весь день шли съемки, и Колин набегался по двору замка, внутри замка, ушиб руку, залезая на лошадь, и умудрился наступить Энтони на ногу. Брэдли постоянно был где-то рядом, но совместных сцен у них планировалось, поэтому они переглядывались, улыбались, случайно встречаясь во дворе замка, уходили в один угол на перерыв, но не перекинулись даже парой слов. Им и так было хорошо и казалось, они постоянно ведут ментальный диалог – так хорошо они понимали взгляды, жесты и мимику друг друга. Если бы вечером Колина спросили, разговаривал ли он с Брэдли во время съемок, то непременно получили бы утвердительный ответ – да, постоянно, сказал бы он. 

К вечеру начал накрапывать дождь. Колину выдали дождевик и посадили под зонт, который стоял на съемочной площадке постоянно – защищал как от дождя, так и от солнца. Брэдли размахивал мечом неподалеку и уже ощутимо промок.

– Мне тоже нравится на него смотреть, – улыбнулась Кэти, присаживаясь рядом с Колином. – Всегда приятно порадовать взор, глядя на красивого парня, правда?

Так бесцеремонно могла вломиться в личную жизнь Колина только Кэти МакГрат. Которая вообще-то с самого начала все знала, более того, устроила им с Брэдли первое свидание, если его можно так назвать. С тех пор она часто подкалывала их по этому поводу, но, надо отдать ей должное, делала это, только убедившись, что поблизости никого нет.

– Не ревнуй, – Кэти улыбнулась шире. – Ты мне нравишься больше. 

Колин невольно расплылся в ответной улыбке. Кэти такая независимая и смелая, немного забавная, особенно, когда делала хвост и надевала очки, она очень импонировала ему. 

– Иногда мне кажется, что я должен был выбрать тебя, – Колин оценивающе окинул ее взглядом, а потом повернулся к Брэдли, который как раз в этот момент поскользнулся и рухнул в грязь, подняв столп брызг.

– Поздно, дорогой, теперь за один взгляд в твою сторону мне шею свернут.

– Все так серьезно?

– Все очень серьезно, Колин, разве ты не видишь?

Брэдли тяжело поднялся с травы, обернулся, безошибочно находя глазами Колина, и состроил ему страдальческую гримасу. Кэти рядом громко хмыкнула. 

Через пару часов Колин осторожно постучался в номер Брэдли и, не получив ответа, повернул ручку и легко открыл дверь. Из ванной доносился шум воды, на кровати лежали чистые джинсы и футболка, рядом с ними – альбом для рисования. Колин понятия не имел, что такой есть у Брэдли. Возможно, ему подарили фанаты, те постоянно что-то дарят. Колин осторожно открыл альбом и улыбнулся, увидев собственное изображение. Снова спящий, но на этот раз со сбившимся одеялом и обнаженный, кажется. Наверное, Колину должно было стать немного жутко от того, что Брэдли встает ночью, чтобы нарисовать его, но Колин знал – тот брался за карандаш только в те моменты, когда силой укладывал его спать, решив, что он слишком вымотался. Сам Колин продолжал бы работать, не замечая своего состояния, но Брэдли всегда четко знал, когда его другу нужно отдохнуть. Это мог быть день или вечер, выходной или будни, не важно, главное – Колин спал, а Брэдли в это время охранял его сон, так он говорил. А на самом деле рисовал, удивительно…

– Колин? – Брэдли вышел из ванной, расслабленный, с влажными волосами, капельками воды на коже и совершенно голый. Видимо, полотенце он считал своим главным врагом.

– Я… – Колин резко обернулся, уронив альбом. – Ты не запер дверь. Не запер дверь и ходишь по номеру в таком виде.

– Я не думаю, что если бы зашла горничная, которая в это время по номерам не ходит, то убежала бы в ужасе. А другой человек, не получив ответа, не стал бы дергать ручку и вламываться в номер.

– Хочешь сказать, что я к тебе слишком привык? 

– Хочу сказать, что ты очень удачно зашел, – Брэдли шагнул к нему и заключил в объятия. Вода с его кожи мгновенно пропитала футболку Колина, и тот попытался отстраниться, но, конечно же, ему не дали. – Не дергайся, и я тебя избавлю от мокрой одежды.

Брэдли рассмеялся и потянул футболку Колина вверх, тот обреченно поднял руки. Значит, у них действительно все серьезно, как заметила Кэти. Колин думал об этом, когда целовал Брэдли, когда безошибочно находил все его чувствительные местечки, которые успел выучить за два года, привычно подставлялся под ласки и позволял брать себя так, как хотелось Брэдли. Альбом с рисунками упал на пол и раскрылся на последней странице, где Колин улыбался во сне.

– Я люблю тебя, – шепнул ему Брэдли и толкнулся глубже. – Я люблю тебя, Колин Морган. 

Колин вытаращил глаза на Брэдли и кончил, так и не произнеся ни слова, но, своим действием все же сделав признание в ответ. До этого момента он был уверен, что Брэдли никогда не скажет этих слов, считая их девчачьими нежностями. Колин думал, что у них простые и понятные отношения – им хорошо вместе, они отлично подходят друг другу как сексуальные партнеры, а то, что до этого у них ни разу не было романов с представителями своего пола – ерунда, бывает. На данном этапе жизни Колину так и представлялись отношения – что-то приятное, идущее бонусом к любимой работе, от которой он не желал отвлекаться. И думал, что Брэдли считает так же, но признание перевернуло все. Нет, Колин не отдалился от него, но не спешил в ответ говорить в своих чувствах, которые считал далеко не такими возвышенными и сильными. Но не потрудился понять, почему не разорвал отношения, четко обрисовав Брэдли всю картину, почему, наоборот, всегда стремился к нему и отчаянно скучал, когда его не было рядом… 

 

**_2013 год_ **

 

На следующее утро Брэдли снова таинственным образом исчез из постели Колина. Тот вздохнул, понимая, что получил что хотел – необременительные отношения, когда не нужно было занимать друг друга разговорами по утрам и сталкиваться в дверях ванной. Но теперь ему это было не нужно. Ирония судьбы: только лишившись Брэдли, он понял, насколько тот дорог ему, и как Колин… Как сильно Колин любит его. Раз помнит так много их совместных вечеров, ночей, дней, просто мелочей, касающихся лишь их двоих. Помнит и держит в особом местечке своего сердца – как самое дорогое, что у него есть.

Черт! Колин налил себе травяной чай и уселся за стол. После пяти лет отрицания сдавать свои позиции было немного обидно, но кого он обманывает? Не было никаких позиций. Всегда был один Брэдли. Всегда был только он. А теперь, не дождавшись ответа на свой вопрос, тот ушел, не попрощавшись. Спешил или не хотел больше находиться рядом?

Вечером на спектакль Колин явился в смешанных чувствах. Брэдли он так и не перезвонил, не написал, а когда вошел в театр, просто забыл об этом. Там проходила совершенно другая жизнь – куда более счастливая и понятная ему. Уже на подходе к театру Колин начал улыбаться, а у дверей и вовсе светился, как рождественская елка, вновь чувствуя себя самим собой – актером перед спектаклем. А восхищенные лица поклонников, столпившихся около входа в театр, красноречивее всего говорили о том, ради чего Колин живет и играет, ради кого…

Официальная премьера была назначена на тринадцатое ноября. В тот день все волновались еще больше, чем перед первым спектаклем: Бен едва не сорвал голос, когда репетировал пение, Руперт споткнулся и рухнул, ушибив ногу, Том щеголял красными пятнами на щеках, которые не мог скрыть даже толстый слой грима, остальные переживали не так явно. Колин метался по гримерке, вроде как повторяя роль, а на самом деле безрезультатно пытаясь успокоиться. 

– Мы молодцы, – громко сказал Бен и улыбнулся. Всем, но прежде всего – Колину, застывшему посреди гримерки.

– Нужно просто выложиться на все сто, а мы это умеем, – Брэндан поднялся на ноги со стула. – И все они, – он кивнул в сторону зрительного зала, – будут в восторге.

Колин мысленно не согласился с ним, пообещав самолично выпустить себе кишки, если облажается. А потом за один вдох превратился в Скинни, которому и волноваться-то было не о чем, и поспешил за кулисы, где скоро должен был состояться его выход.

После спектакля была официальная вечеринка. Суетливый фотограф собрал вместе всю их группу, чтобы сделать снимки до того, как актеры доберутся до выпивки и разойдутся по всему залу. Колин чувствовал себя уставшим, выжатым как лимон, но улыбался и старался держаться: отвечать на вопросы, принимать поздравления и восхищение даже от признанных критиков. Его заветные мечты сбывались в этот вечер. 

Том, оказавшийся рядом с ним сразу на входе в зал, казалось, взял себе целью не отставать ни на шаг. А когда Колин попытался сбежать от него, фотограф попросил их встать рядом, пробормотав что-то про контраст цвета волос. Колин знал все про подобный контраст, как знал другого обладателя блондинистой шевелюры, с которым он всегда смотрелся рядом очень хорошо. Просто здорово. Более того, присутствие Брэдли придавало ему уверенности в себе, и если поначалу это было сильно заметно, то теперь Колин старался не показывать этой маленькой особенности. И сейчас ему тоже не хватало Брэдли в этом зале, не хватало человека, с кем можно было легко поговорить о чем угодно и расслабиться хотя бы на несколько мгновений.

– Кажется, ты нравишься Тому, – Бен с бокалом скотча в руке остановился рядом с Колином. – Заметил?

– Не уверен. Он просто волнуется, – возразил Колин, – как и все мы.

– Ну да, я бы не вылезал из-под крыла Брэндана, если б мог.

Колин тихо рассмеялся и покосился на выпивку. Ему бы не помешало сейчас, точно.

– Все прошло хорошо.

– О, это можно будет сказать, когда все они, – Бен кивнул на журналистов и критиков, – напишут свои маленькие статейки. Вот тогда либо мы станем героями, либо…

– Давай без всяких «либо». Им понравилось.

– Я тоже так думаю, но не хочу сглазить.

Колин все-таки отыскал бокал и отхлебнул вино. Гораздо лучше, чем скотч, но почему-то хотелось именно его.

– Мой муж заявил, что не пойдет сегодня на официальную премьеру, потому что я буду волноваться, если увижу его в зале.

– А это так?

– О, нет, нет. Думаю, я уже преодолел этап, когда родственники в зале волнуют до дрожи в коленках. Подозреваю, так он просто хотел отвертеться от похода на спектакль.

– Ему не понравилось?

– Почему же, очень понравилось. Но он не слишком любит такие темы, да и знает, кажется, всю пьесу наизусть. Я люблю учить роль в его присутствии.

– Не отвлекает?

– О, иногда очень отвлекает, буквально на всю ночь, но мы стараемся держать себя в руках.

Колин снова рассмеялся, понимая, что расслабляется. Незатейливый разговор с Беном помогал, действовал успокаивающе. Колин не собирался раскрывать перед ним душу, но все же спросил:  
– А как вы поженились? Как… осознали, что вам это нужно?

– Да очень просто, – усмехнулся Бен, тепло глядя на Колина, – мы полюбили друг друга и решили, что нет смысла скрывать наши отношения. Мы очень хотели показать всему миру свои чувства.

– У вас… получилось, – Колин вздохнул. Ответ на так мучавший его вопрос он так и не получил.

– А ты? Ты решил скрываться? Прости за личный вопрос, но я вижу, что тебе нравятся совсем не девушки.

Колин вздрогнул, пролил вино себе на рубашку и куртку (клетка на клетке, Брэдли бы высмеял его!), но больше ничем себя не выдал.

– Наверное, – после некоторой паузы признался он, – я еще не чувствовал такого, ради чего стоило бы раскрываться публично.

– Ну да, когда любишь, уже все равно, что скажут о тебе в прессе. Я боялся немного, что это повлияет на карьеру, но нет, в этом смысле все нормально. Англия готова к актерам-геям, думаю, уже давно готова.

– А Америка, например? 

– Америке нужно лишь имя, харизма и неважно, кто ты, главное, чтобы не нарушал их многочисленные законы своими предпочтениями.

– Я слышал другое.

– Я много чего слышал, а кое-что даже испытал на собственной шкуре, но поверь, оно того стоит.

– Ты уговариваешь меня раскрыться?

– О нет, ни в коем случае. Просто… предлагаю свой опыт в качестве примера и призываю подумать. У тебя же есть любимый человек сейчас?

Колин неопределенно пожал плечами. Простой на первый взгляд вопрос не имел ответа. Колин не знал, есть ли у него еще Брэдли. Брэдли, ради которого он не готов был заявить на весь мир о своей сексуальной ориентации, может, это что-то значило? Например, что их отношения не такие глубокие, а чувства Колина не настолько сильные, как он себе вообразил? А тоска по Брэдли – это всего лишь боязнь одиночества и осознание, что он теряет удобные отношения, в которых ему так хорошо…

– О, прости. Не думал, что так все запутано, – Бен отставил стакан и похлопал Колина по руке. Тот не отдернул ладонь, как делал всегда, стоило кому-то дотронуться до него, а молча принял этот жест сочувствия и понимания. – Обращайся, если понадобится с кем-то поговорить. 

– Хорошо, – выдавил из себя Колин. Уверенность, которая появилась в нем утром, стремление признаться, наконец, Брэдли в своих чувствах и попросить не уходить больше никогда, теперь исчезла. 

Бен отошел, а Колин продолжал смотреть ему вслед, думая, что с таким парнем у него точно не возникло бы проблем. С Беном было все ясно и понятно, разложено по полочкам и определено. Любишь – говори об этом, хочешь – бери, наплюй на все условности ради своего счастья. Но Колин так не мог. Увяз в своих отношениях, не решался ни пойти вперед, ни отступить назад. Словно муха в янтаре, завис на потеху невольным зрителям. Хотя мало кто знал о его состоянии. Фанаты были уверены, что в жизни Колина Моргана все замечательно – вон как он улыбается, когда раздает автографы, как счастлив, как выкладывается на сцене и дарит свою игру зрителям. Они были правы – в эти моменты Колин был счастлив, но, к сожалению, только в театре, а не дома, в пустой одинокой квартире…

 

«Моджо» ждал успех. Отзывы оказались в основном положительные, Колина наряду с Беном даже отмечали как самого талантливого актера, яркую звезду своего времени. Пришла пора почивать на лаврах и купаться в славе, но Колин, не умел этого делать. Конечно, он был счастлив, так, что даже дышать получалось через раз, когда он читал особо хвалебные рецензии, но даже эти эмоции казались поверхностными, ширмой для боли, что затаилась в его душе. Колин гордился всей командой, выкладывался еще больше на сцене, сиял улыбками – и все. Ну, разве что, едва прочитав первую статью, позвонил Брэдли и пять минут орал ему в трубку, как рад быть актером и как это все вообще здорово. Брэдли сонным голосом пытался прервать его, но куда там! Колин должен был поделиться с ним своими эмоциями. Хоть с кем-нибудь, но лучше всего – с Брэдли. В то время он был Калифорнии, поздравлял свою Джорджию с днем рождения и, оказалось, только заснул после шумной вечеринки, но все же обрадовался, услышав голос Колина. Брэдли смеялся, признавшись, что вообразил, будто что-то случилось, раз Колин так кричит и не может держать себя в руках, и уже вспоминал номер телефона такси, чтобы ехать в аэропорт. Колин сказал, что для полного и окончательного счастья ему не хватает одного – Брэдли рядом. Он нес полную чушь на чистом адреналине и с затуманенным радостью разумом. Сейчас ему не нужно было анализировать свои чувства, он просто знал, что хотел, и не боялся сказать об этом. 

 

Незаметно подкралась зима. Лондонский декабрь был теплее, чем в Арме, но все равно принес с собой промозглые ветра и холод. Колин снова мерз дома, кутался в плед, чаще включал камин и носил теплые шерстяные носки. В театре он не чувствовал холода, выходя на раздачу автографов в тонкой футболке и распахнутой куртке. Адреналин после спектакля еще бурлил в крови и хотя он сыграл Скинни уже десятки раз, не считал работу рутиной. В итоге только дома он обнаруживал, что продрог до костей, а его знаменитые уши покраснели и почти потеряли чувствительность. В конце концов, Колин отыскал старую шапку, которой было уже не меньше пяти лет, и нехотя надел перед выходом. Куртку он по-прежнему забывал застегнуть…

Вскоре, конечно, он умудрился простыть. Шмыгал носом и с тревогой прислушивался к себе, не поднимается ли температура – вроде бы на этот раз обошлось. Но на следующий же день в его квартиру вломился Брэдли, напялил на него ту самую старую шапку, натянув ее по самый нос, обмотал ему вокруг шеи шарф, застегнул куртку и затолкал в свою машину.

– Ты что… – только и смог возмутиться Колин, поправляя шапку и ослабляя душащий его шарф.

– Не хочу таскать тебе цветы, когда свалишься с пневмонией. 

– Но я пока…

– И эту шапку я помню столько же, сколько знаю тебя. Поэтому сейчас мы едем в магазин за новой. И за шарфом, ты явно забыл, что это такое. 

– Откуда ты…

– Залез в Интернет, – нехотя признался Брэдли и скривился, будто совершил что-то гадкое и постыдное. – Там полно твоих фотографий на раздаче автографов. И если бы не дата, я бы решил, что они сделаны летом. Ты о чем думаешь?

– Мне не холодно, – упрямо возразил Колин. 

– Знаю я, как тебе не холодно. А потом приходится отпаивать тебя чаем с медом и заталкивать под горячий душ.

Колин покраснел, вспоминая, чем заканчивались все дни, когда Брэдли брался его отогревать. И как здорово это было, как невероятно здорово…

Брэдли, похоже, подумал о том же и неловко замолчал, не желая воскрешать в памяти былые дни. Он остановился у первого попавшегося приличного магазина (это оказался уже знакомый «Joe Browns») и затащил туда Колина, пригрозив не выпускать, пока тот не выберет себе хотя бы одну шапку. И даже встал у порога, являя собой грозное орудие борьбы с переохлаждением. Колин не стал спорить, а обратил свое внимание на ассортимент.

– Знаешь, я собирался сегодня встретиться с друзьями.

– Успеешь. Зато будешь одет по погоде, – хмуро возразил Брэдли.

– И какую мне следует выбрать? – Колин повернулся к нему, держа в руках три шапки: серую с козырьком, красную с косичками и синюю, обычную на вид. Брэдли хмыкнул и кинул взгляд на зеркало, призывая примерить каждую. Синюю он сразу забраковал, заявив, что она обычная и очень похожа на старую колинову шапку, но остальные две его позабавили. 

– Зато это модно, – сказал он, дергая за косички на красной шапке. – И можно делать вот так, – он завязал их под подбородком, – или вот так, – приставил вместо ушей, – или, если скучно, поиграться с ними, – сильно щелкнул, и косички взлетели в воздух. 

– Я должен следить за модой?

– Ты публичный человек, Колин, тебе придется следить за модой, хотя… не фанатично. Просто нужно иногда обновлять гардероб.

– Я часто меню детали. Это считается?

Но Брэдли его не услышал, он потянулся на самый верх и достал зеленую шапку, очень похожую на серую, в которую Колин вцепился, заявив, что она удобная и подойдет практически подо все. Брэдли сам нацепил шапку на его растрепанную шевелюру и удовлетворенно хмыкнул. 

– Вот эта – твоя.

– Думаешь?

– Она забавная, как и ты, и поднимает настроение.

– По твоему я… забавный? 

– Ты улыбаешься, Колин, постоянно улыбаешься, и это многих сводит с ума, поверь мне.

В итоге они купили три шапки, пару шарфов и даже выбрали теплую куртку. Брэдли задался целью одеть Колина с головы до ног, а значит шансов отвертеться не было. Ни единого. И даже то, что Колин забыл все банковские карты дома, не остудило его пыл. Брэдли расплатился своей, сунул Колину в руки пакеты с покупками и загнал его обратно в машину. Еще не хватало, чтобы их кто-нибудь заметил здесь и узнал. И сфотографировал, «бомбы» им сейчас ни к чему.

– И если я обнаружу, что ты снова ходишь голый, наплюю на все и стану лично одевать тебе каждый день, как маленького.

– Боже, Брэдли, тебя покусала моя мама, что ты стал таким заботливым?

– Твой маме следовало лучше вбивать тебе в голову, что со здоровьем не шутят.

– Ты злишься. А сам ходишь без шапки и…

– Мне это не повредит – доказано, а ты снова хочешь потерять голос?

Не хотел. Меньше всего Колин желал повторения того кошмара, когда не мог нормально говорить и даже пришлось взять больничный. Несколько дней без сцены, в то время как спектакль шел последнюю неделю, показались ему адом.

Шапки оказались удобными. Под красную с косичками здорово помещались большие наушники Колина, но больше всего ему нравилась зеленая. Серая теперь казалась ее бледной тенью, и Колин ее почти не носил. К тому же Брэдли приобрел в том же магазине сумку, немного похожую на серую шапку, и вознамерился подарить ее Джорджии на Рождество. Колин на это громко фыркнул, чем развеселил Брэдли. Казалось, тому доставляет удовольствие смотреть, как Колина кривит от одной мысли об особом отношении Брэдли к Джорджии.

Теперь Брэдли чаще заглядывал к Колину, иногда дожидался его после спектаклей, а в плохую погоду всегда встречал на машине, прячась от вездесущих фанатов и однажды простояв в луже целых десять минут. В тот день Колин сам взялся отпаивать его горячим чаем и делать растирания… правда, закончилось это все тем же, но зато оба здорово прогрелись и пропотели. В конце концов, существует теория, что секс лечит, и Колин был готов признать ее правоту. Брэдли больше не сбегал от него по ночам, со вздохом признавшись, что устал наступать на горло собственным чувствам и стремлению быть с Колином, и теперь, для разнообразия, решил наплевать на свою гордость. Ведь ответа на свой вопрос он так и не дождался. Колин не признавался ему ни в чем, хоть и порывался по сотне раз на день, но что-то его постоянно останавливало. Свербело внутри, нашептывая, что обратного пути не будет, что отношения по кусочку будут отрывать его сущность, мешать его актерской карьере, отвлекать постоянными ссорами, непониманием… Почему же нельзя оставить все как есть – неопределенно, зато не обременяя, ни к чему не обязывая. Колин панически боялся открыться, а потом разочароваться, потерять, понять, что даже Брэдли мешает осуществлению его главное мечты – быть актером.

Колин иногда разговаривал об этом с Беном. С ним у него вообще сложились хорошие отношения, а уж как проводник в мире открытых геев Бен был просто гениален. Умный, интересный собеседник, не из круга друзей, но один из немногих знающих секрет Колина – это то, что ему было нужно. Бен все больше занимал мысли Колина. Им можно было восхищаться как великолепным актером, можно было спросить о чем угодно и получить единственно верный ответ, можно было просто молчать рядом, иногда ловя заинтересованный взгляд. Что это было со стороны Бена – попыткой соблазнения или просто дружеской поддержкой – Колин не знал. В его семье, казалось, все было идеально. Идеальный музыкант, идеальная любовь, идеальный мир – так представлялось Колину. Хотя он, конечно, ошибался.

 

Все началось, когда Брэдли заметил явный интерес Колина к Бену. Случайно, совершенно глупо, сперва он собрал обрывки фраз и все чаще звучащее имя, затем явился на спектакль, закутанный по самые брови в шарф, чтобы Колин его не узнал. Даже машину взял на прокат, шифровальщик хренов! Он просто наблюдал, делал выводы и мрачнел. И так несколько дней. Пока, наконец, Колин не увидел его возле театра. На автомате, все так же улыбаясь фанатам, он раздал автографы, неспешно зашел обратно в театр и выглянул в окно. Но Брэдли уже то ли успел уехать, то ли спрятался получше. Колин, наскоро одевшись и вновь забыв застегнуться, выскочил на улицу через боковую дверь. Там, к счастью, никого не было. Колин поймал такси, дал адрес и велел как можно быстрее. Брэдли обещал ждать его там, и еще не было такого, чтобы он не сдерживал свои обещания.

Они подъехали почти одновременно. Колин наскоро расплатился с водителем и отпустил кэб, а Брэдли вылез из арендованной машины, успев избавиться от шарфа, но забыв пригладить волосы. Он не был зол, как ожидал Колин, только печально смотрел на него, словно старался запомнить, как последний раз.

– Брэдли… – протянул Колин, не зная, что сказать. Пока он ни в чем не был виноват, пока он лишь по-приятельски общался с Беном, не претендуя ни на что большее. И если были моменты – звоночки, детали пазла, то они не имели шанса сложиться в полную картину. Колин не хотел Бена, нет, просто… просто иногда думал, что хочет.

– Ты меня видел, – понял Брэдли. – Не такой уж я хороший шпион.

– Я… я рад, что ты ходишь на мой спектакль, – деревянным голосом произнес Колин и дотронулся до открытого горла – забыл надеть шарф, не застегнул куртку, а во дворе дома дуло. Брэдли никак не прокомментировал это, видимо, враз утратив свое стремление укутать Колина потеплее.

– После спектакля тоже случилось кое-что интересное. И часто ты шепчешься с коллегами, уединившись в укромном уголке? 

– А что? Ничего такого. Обычная рутина, ты должен понимать.

– Колин, – протянул Брэдли и засунул руки в карманы, закрываясь эмоционально. – Знаешь, я ждал этого момента. Когда тебя привлечет кто-нибудь столь же успешный, столь же талантливый, как и ты. Пока мы с тобой снимались в «Мерлине», то были на равных, и тебе не было необходимости искать кого-то… другого. Теперь же у меня нет проектов, а ты становишься все более и более популярным. Возможно, скоро тебя позовут в Голливуд, где ты встретишь еще какого-нибудь Бена, и он не будет обременен семьей, и решишь, что влюбился. Ты наивный мальчишка, Колин, а я просто болван, который не может найти в себе силы и уйти от тебя.

– Нет! – пораженно выдохнул Колин. – Это не так, совсем не так, ты… ты дорог мне, Брэдли, очень.

– Как старая игрушка, которую жалко выкинуть, потому что в ней заключено много хороших воспоминаний? Как твоя старая шапка, с которой ты не хотел расставаться до последнего?

– Нет! Ты не вещь, совсем не вещь, пойми, я просто не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, я лю…

– Стой, – резко оборвал его Брэдли, не дав сказать того самого важного, чего так ждал. – Кое-что я видел своими глазами, а неискренние признания мне сейчас не нужны. Моей ошибкой было то, что я не объяснился с тобой сразу. Дал тебе шанс и время подумать, надеясь, что ты найдешь для меня место в своей жизни. Я ошибся. Кажется, я уже привык ошибаться на твой счет.

Колин в ужасе вытаращился на него, не зная, что сказать. Он осознавал, что вот прямо сейчас его бросают. Что Брэдли, его Брэдли – заботливый, понимающий, любимый… – уходил навсегда. Он что-то углядел в его отношениях с Беном, устал ждать, нашел предлог, чтобы уйти, хлопнув дверью. Для Брэдли всегда были важнее чувства, чем карьера. Он безмерно любил и уважал свою мать, поддерживал хорошие отношения с сестрами и считал, что главное в жизни – это семья и отношения. А Колин выбивался из этого ряда. Появление Колина внезапно развернуло Брэдли на сто восемьдесят градусов и сделало из него гея. О нормальных отношениях и семье теперь можно было забыть, но он не переставал мечтать о чем-то близком к этому. С трудом признался матери, потому что не мог больше лгать, долго скрывал от сестер, пока они не начали знакомить его с приятельницами. Наверное, поэтому он легко подружился с Джорджией – она с самого начала знала, зашла как-то в безлюдный уголок замка в неподходящий момент. Брэдли уговорил ее немного «поработать ширмой», особенно после того, как на нее посыпался гнев фанатов – чокнутых несдержанных людей, из-за которых Колин вообще не лазил в Интернет и которых постоянно боялся встретить у театра. Брэдли был хорошим нормальным парнем, в чьей жизни просто случился Колин Морган, однажды он сам так сказал, кажется, после того, как они переспали в третий раз. А теперь инферно обрушилось на них обоих и разметало по стенам ближайших домов. Брэдли, хоть и винил во всем Колина, но именно он первым засомневался в их отношениях; Колин же со своими страхами и мечтами так и не смог показать Брэдли, как он нуждается в нем. Какая глупость с обеих сторон…

– Брэдли, не надо, – попросил Колин и огляделся, почти уверенный, что увидит окровавленные останки своих чувств на стенах домов, – не здесь. Идем, – он кинул на окна своей квартиры.

Брэдли, мгновение помедлив, все-таки пошел за ним. Колин осторожно закрыл дверь, скинул рюкзак с плеч, снял куртку, потер замерзшее горло и усадил Брэдли на диван. Включил камин, принес пиво из холодильника и опасливо устроился на другом конце дивана.

– Ты хотел что-то добавить? – Брэдли насмешливо поднял брови и сделал большой глоток пива.

– Не уходи, – повторил Колин. – Ты всегда понимаешь мои чувства лучше меня самого, но теперь ты ошибаешься. Мне не нужен Бен или кто-то еще, мне нужен ты.

– Признал, наконец, – Брэдли откинулся на спинку дивана и вытянул ноги к камину.

– Я всегда это знал, – возразил Колин. – И ты знал, не сомневаюсь. Но решил поиграть в поучительные расставания или еще во что-то, не знаю. Иногда ты не похож на самого себя.

– Я думал… – Колин фыркнул (думал!), Брэдли зло глянул на него. – Я думал о наших с тобой отношениях и пришел к неутешительным выводам.

– Так может, не нужно думать? Ты сам говорил, нужно чувствовать…

– Нет, Колин, прости.

Брэдли уже явно что-то решил для себя, а значит, его будет невозможно разубедить. Колин вздохнул и решил прибегнуть к последнему действенному способу – сексу. Злому, жесткому, полному обиды и не желания мириться, но все же акту близости. Когда Колин уселся к нему на колени и потянулся за поцелуем, Брэдли ответил, сразу расставляя все точки над «и» в вопросе о том, кто будет доминировать сегодня. Он, Колин позволил ему, уступил, пытаясь показать, что готов изменить свою жизнь и принять в нее Брэдли до конца. Но кажется, он слишком поздно начал открывать свое сердце. Теперь это было никому не нужно, теперь Колина использовали как надувную куклу, выместив на нем весь гнев, боль и обиду, а после бросили одного на измятых простынях, в постыдной позе с вытекающими из задницы следами недавнего секса. Колин не стал останавливать Брэдли – все равно не сможет, да и не уверен, что нужно. Может, это и есть шанс раз и навсегда выкинуть его из своего сердца, что он пытался сделать в начале осени, но не смог. Теперь же мотивации хоть отбавляй, грех не воспользоваться! 

К утру Колин понял, что простыл. Вчерашняя беготня в расстегнутой куртке предсказуемо закончилась жаром и болью в горле. Все это могло привести к куда более серьезным последствиям – к потере голоса, как в прошлый раз. Поэтому Колин собрал себя по кусочкам, кое-как встал с кровати, отыскал лекарства, выпил их и проспал еще несколько часов. Затем заставил себя одеться и поехать в госпиталь за новыми рецептами, а после поспешил на спектакль. Он не имел права отнимать у зрителей то, что они хотели увидеть – его в роли Скинни. Странным образом работа успокаивала и насморк, и поруганную душу. Последняя донимала куда больше простуды, но у Колина был свой рецепт – стиснуть зубы и работать. Улыбаться, как и прежде, чтобы никто, ни одна живая душа не догадалась, что творится у него в душе. Это было не так сложно, как могло показаться со стороны. Колин просто не мог хмуриться, глядя на лица поклонников, слыша их восхищенные голоса, оставляя автографы каждому лично. Все они хотели видеть счастливого Колина Моргана и получали его. Никто не упрекнул бы Колина в неискренности в те моменты, даже он сам. Тоска накатывала дома, в одиночестве, если рядом не было друзей или слишком поздно было звонить родителям – услышать родной голос тоже оказалось неплохим лекарством.

 

Теперь перед каждым выходом на улицу Колин кутался в шарф, надевал шапку (чащу всего зеленую, ту самую, которую выбрал Брэдли), застегивал куртку и натягивал на руки перчатки – Брэдли был бы доволен его предусмотрительностью, как и мама, которая хвалила его по телефону. Колину стало казаться, что все вокруг каким-то образом наблюдают за ним – сначала Брэдли, потом мама… Кто следующий?

Декабрь постепенно перевалил за середину, приближалось Рождество. Обычно Колин встречал его дома, в Арме, но в этом году из-за непогоды не решился лететь к родителям. В новостях показывали ужасы о затопленных городах, поваленных ветром деревьях, жертвах стихии. Колин каждый день звонил домой убедиться, что там все в порядке. Хоть Арма была вдалеке от эпицентра стихии, но никто на Британских островах не был застрахован от непогоды. Колин впервые ясно осознал, что живет на острове. В аэропортах сидели люди, которые не могли улететь на отдых или, наоборот, вернуться домой. Кто-то обронил, что начался конец света, но в таком случае он не прекращался никогда, подумал Колин.

Рождество царило в умах и сердцах лондонцев (это особенно было заметно в магазинах), а Колин обреченно понимал, что встретит его в одиночестве. Друзья либо разъехались кто куда, либо по традиции предпочли тихий семейный ужин шумным посиделкам. Они, конечно, с радостью пригласили бы Колина к себе, более того, узнав о его положении, силой садили за праздничный стол и даже попытались бы накормить его индейкой, ссылаясь на магию праздника и особенную ночь, в которую даже Колин мог отведать главное праздничное блюдо. Но Колин отмалчивался, а на все вопросы, где он проведет Рождество, лишь загадочно улыбался. И все решили, что он имеет в виду свою вторую половинку. Половинку, которая больше знать его не хотела и наверняка уже укатила в Калифорнию, или Джорджия собственной персоной приехала в Лондон – неважно. Как три года назад Колин не верил в невинность ее мотивов относительно Брэдли и в их большую и светлую дружбу, так и теперь видел ее словно через увеличительное стекло и не мог не признать, что ее терпение и тактика заслуживают восхищения.

– Ты на себя не похож в последнее время, – заметил Бен после последнего в этот день спектакля. – Скоро Рождество, а на тебе лица нет.

– Расстроен, что не могу поехать домой, – пояснил Колин, почти не покривив душой.

– Да нет, это началось гораздо раньше, – проницательно прищурился Бен.

– Может быть, – коротко ответил Колин, не желая вдаваться в подробности. Он немного злился на Бена, который послужил катализатором их разрыва с Брэдли. Бен не сделал ровным счетом ничего, разве что просто был –успешный в карьере и в личной жизни, словно воплощение всего того, о чем мечтал Колин. Но вовсе не поэтому его тянуло к Бену, Брэдли был неправ. Наверное, здесь все дело в понимании. Это как глотнуть свежего воздуха, выбравшись из сырого подвала. Нет, их отношения с Брэдли не были застоявшимися, но почему-то Бен действовал на Колина именно так. 

– Точно, точно. Грустишь, волком смотришь, улыбаешься, конечно, это ты всегда делаешь, но немного не так.

– Ты следишь за мной? Выучил всю мою мимику?

– Прости, друг, но это профессиональное. К тому же мы столько раз играли этот чертов спектакль, что я сразу заметил, как ты вздрагиваешь в сцене у музыкального автомата, стоит мне приблизиться к тебе с саблей.

– В той сцене не я, а Скинни, а ему незачем вздрагивать как-то по-особенному, когда ты приближаешься.

– Скинни-то незачем, но где-то глубоко внутри него сидит Колин Морган и боится меня.

– Нет, – Колин даже улыбнулся от такого предположения. – Не боюсь.

– Или боится своих чувств ко мне…

Теперь Колин нахмурился, недоверчиво глядя на Бена. Какие, на фиг, чувства, если тот женат?

– Я думаю, нам нужно поговорить и просто разобраться в ситуации раз и навсегда.

И Колин почему-то согласился. 

Театр они покинули вместе. Колин нес с собой подаренную поклонниками бутылку виски. Бен обещал проводить его до дома, затем зайти и… что будет дальше, он не сказал. Колин мог вообразить что угодно – от серьезного разговора до быстрого секса, кто ж знает, какие у Бена договоренности с мужем? Может, для них нормально иногда похаживать налево?

Камин не произвел на Бена никакого впечатления, а заметив пару бутылок пива, оставшихся после Брэдли, тот скривился. Но на диване устроился с большим комфортом. Заметил фотографию Колина и Брэдли, которую Брэдли сделал сам, вытянув руку с камерой перед собой. Это было во время съемок видео-дневников, когда они вдвоем дурачились и пытались петь. Колин тогда смеялся и пытался разумно доказать, что его руки длиннее и будет лучше, если он… Но Брэдли его, конечно же, не слушал. Но снимок получился на удивление хорошим. Не было похоже, что тогда они с Брэдли только-только начали спать вместе, и никто не удивлялся и не задавал лишних вопросов, когда Колин поставил фото в рамку. 

Бен взял фотографию и внимательно вгляделся в лица Колина и Брэдли.

– Твой парень? – заинтересованно спросил он.

– Уже нет, – признался Колин. – Наши отношения не выдержали испытания реальной жизнью.

– И ты с этим согласен, с вашим расставанием? Смирился?

Колин неопределенно пожал плечами. Хотелось напиться и наделать глупостей, поэтому он открыл бутылку виски, разлил по стаканам и одним махом выпил свой.

– Значит, не смирился. Вы вполне счастливо выглядите, – Бен помахал фотографией.

– Это было давно. Очень. Тогда мы вообще не понимали, что творим, и не думали о последствиях. Все было ново и очень здорово.

– Он был твоим первым…

– Мужчиной? Да. А я – его, но теперь это ничего не значит, – Колин снова наполнил стакан и снова выпил, морщась от резкого вкуса.

– Обычно это очень много значит, – Бен осторожно поставил фотографию на место и сел на диван рядом с Колином. – Все эти мелочи, вроде той, что ты так и не убрал фото, хранишь пиво в холодильнике, и что тебе так больно обо всем это говорить – много значат. Ты не пережил ваши отношения, Колин.

– И что, все равно их больше нет.

Виски туманил разум, и Колин перестал осознавать границы возможного и допустимого. Желание совершать глупости никуда не делось. А мысль, что для Брэдли их отношения – давно пройденный этап, только подстегивала. Колин подался вперед и поцеловал Бена. Тот не отшатнулся, не оттолкнул, даже ответил на поцелуй. Колин чувствовал его губы на своих – сухие, незнакомые, совсем чужие, никак не мог поймать ритм, не решался дотронуться рукой до Бена и выпустить наружу все то, что так долго копилось в нем. С той самой недели, когда он пристально наблюдал за Беном, за его игрой, когда успел понять его и узнать. Но теперь это почему-то не помогало. С Брэдли за то же время знакомства они, не сомневаясь, и целовались, и трахались, и просто проводили вечера друг с другом. Наверное, дело в том, что Колин был тогда моложе, и гормоны еще не закончили буйствовать в крови. Теперь же, успокоившись и повзрослев, он стал искать в отношениях совсем другое… хотя кого он обманывает? С Беном у него не будет никаких отношений… это вариант на одну ночь, может, на две, не более. И…

Колин отстранился и поймал заинтересованный взгляд Бена. Что тот чувствует, было совершенно непонятно, зачем позволяет – тоже. Или у него пунктик – любит, когда им восхищаются, когда падают к его ногам? Не важно, не важно… сквозь алкогольные пары пробивалась какая-то мысль, главная, самая главная для Колина. Поймав ее, Колин вскочил на ноги, затем снова сел, уставился на камин, опять выпил и в порыве благодарности крепко, по-дружески поцеловал Бена. Все наконец-то встало на свои места.

 

**_24 декабря 2013 года_ **

 

Колин проснулся замерзший, с гудящей головой. Один. Задумчиво почистил зубы, позавтракал, особо не мудрствуя, просто прожевав лист салата (как в анекдоте, в чертовом анекдоте про вегетарианцев!). Но это помогло – противный привкус почти исчез, а в голове прояснилось. Выпил он вчера не так много, а дальнейшие метания по квартире значительно выветрили алкогольные пары. Бен с трудом уложил его в кровать, подоткнул одеяло, как маленькому и ушел. Теперь Колину было стыдно перед ним, но чувство благодарности перевешивало все. По каким-то причинам Бен взялся нянчиться с ним еще с сентября и подвел-таки к единственно правильному решению. Колин, кажется, вчера шептал, что Бен его фея-крестная. Он очень надеялся, что подробности этого вечера никто не узнает. Никогда.

Колин окончательно пришел в себя, быстро оделся и выскочил на улицу. Поймал такси, назвал адрес и весь путь молился, чтобы хозяин квартиры оказался дома. Не в Калифорнии, не у одного из родителей, не с друзьями, не с Джорджией, а один. Дома. Колин понял, что совершенно не знает, чем сейчас занимается Брэдли. Не снимается, точно, но как проводит свои дни? Он даже не спросил ни разу, погруженный в работу и собственные переживания. Болван, какой же он болван! Но в конце концов, через несколько часов наступало Рождество, а значит пришла пора чудес. Одно маленькое завалящее чудо Колину бы сейчас очень пригодилось.

Он постучал в дверь. Раз, другой и уже потянулся за своим комплектом ключей, когда она отворилась. На пороге стоял растрепанный, сонный Брэдли со следами подушки на щеке, одетый лишь в пижамные штаны. Колин перевел взгляд на часы, которые показывали полдень (а он-то думал, что уже почти вечер), и придержал на языке ехидное замечание.

– Ты? – удивился тот и почесал затылок.

– Впустишь или так и будешь мерзнуть на пороге?

Брэдли посторонился, и Колин быстро вошел внутрь, пока тот не проснулся окончательно и не решил выставить его из квартиры.

– Я… – Колин замялся. Пока ехал в такси, он повторял про себя все, что собирался сказать. Заучивал, почти как роль, которую теперь просто нужно было сыграть. Но стоя перед Брэдли, глядя ему в глаза, он понял, что так просто не получится. Никаких заученных фраз, никакой игры. Только искренность, откровенность, запинающийся от волнения голос и чувства, идущие от сердца.

– Я… прости меня.

– Кажется, ты это уже говорил, – Брэдли скептически скривился и, отыскав глазами футболку, схватил ее и натянул на голый торс. Колин мысленно поблагодарил его, теперь стало немного легче – ничего не отвлекало.

– Знаю, я много чего говорил, а еще о большем умолчал. Но… я сожалею о том, что заставил тебя сомневаться в нас, что за пять лет так ни разу и не сказал тебе самого главного, что был таким идиотом и вообще ничего не понимал.

– А теперь это изменилось?

– Да, да! – Колин взмахнул руками, приложил их к груди, затем опустил вдоль туловища и, наконец, запустил в волосы. И понял, что забыл раздеться. Тогда он неторопливо стянул куртку, развязал шарф, снял любимую зеленую шапку и прошел вглубь квартиры. Тем самым он укрепил свои позиции, ведь Брэдли точно не станет вышвыривать его в одной футболке на декабрьский холод.

– И что ты хочешь от меня? – тот встал, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и смотрел нечитаемым взглядом.

– Чтобы ты вернулся. Чтобы мы снова были вместе.

– А «мы» были? Когда-нибудь мы были вместе? Мне казалось, что тебе просто удобно держать меня рядом, как м-м… тренажер для поддержания формы.

– Ты же знаешь, что были, – Колин вздохнул. – Все пять лет. Ты всегда понимал все это лучше меня, давал определения, пугал формулировками, но суть одна – как бы я не сопротивлялся, я любил тебя. С того самого момента, как ты перестал быть козлом и начал нормально ко мне относиться. С наших шуток над Энджел, с поимки паука поздно вечером в ванной, с совместных вечеров, когда мы репетировали сцены или смотрели телевизор. И сейчас ничего не изменилось. Я люблю тебя, Брэдли, слышишь, люблю и не хочу терять. Не могу тебя потерять, потому что у меня такое ощущение, что вместе с тобой куда-то делась огромная часть меня, такая большая, что без нее не получается жить, только существовать на автопилоте.

– А как же выбор между театром и личной жизнью?

– Нет никакого выбора. Театр – моя вторая часть, и она тоже не очень-то функционирует без первой, без тебя.

– Да вроде ты не стал играть хуже, – Брэдли едва заметно улыбнулся. Видимо, он ходил на спектакль, смотрел на Колина и точно не утешился этим.

– Не стал, конечно. Но удовольствия от игры получал меньше, а я так не привык. Я чувствую… будто теряю смысл жизни.

– И ты пришел сюда, чтобы вновь научиться радоваться своей игре? – теперь Брэдли улыбался шире, так привычно, так фантастически здорово!

– Болван! – Колин рассмеялся и шагнул к нему ближе. Брэдли, не колеблясь, обнял его и прижал к себе.

– Я тоже скучал. И каждый раз с трудом отговаривал себя, чтобы не поехать к тебе мириться. Вот до чего дошел.

Брэдли не злился, не стал юлить и строить из себя оскорбленное достоинство, не указал на дверь… Он понимал чувства Колина, знал, какой большой шаг тот сделал, придя к нему и произнеся три простых слова. Никаких недомолвок, верно? Брэдли немного отстранился, серьезно посмотрел Колину в глаза и поцеловал его. Тот ответил с жаром, с готовностью, признавая, что вот это – идеальный поцелуй. Просто потому, что за ним стоят сильные, прекрасные чувства, требующие полной откровенности…

– Брэддерс, – Колин прервал поцелуй и виновато уставился куда-то на ворот его рубашки. – Я должен кое-что тебе рассказать.

– И мне это не понравится…

– Прости. Но… твои подозрения насчет Бена, Бена Уишоу, не были… беспочвенными. 

– Я был прав, мне это не нравится.

– Меня тянуло к нему, это правда. Отчасти виновата пьеса, отчасти то, что мне, наверное, захотелось чего-то свеженького. Сравнить наши отношения с какими-либо еще, чтобы окончательно убедиться, что я не ошибаюсь в своих чувствах. Ведь кроме тебя у меня почти никого не было. Никогда так долго и так серьезно, и я испугался, – Колин вздохнул и приготовился, что после следующих слов Брэдли его оттолкнет и все-таки выставит из своей квартиры. – Бен оказался для меня ценным советчиком, а вчера… я целовался с ним.

– Целовался… – протянул Брэдли, но рук с талии Колина не убрал.

– Да, я поцеловал его, думая, что это именно то, чего я хочу. Но я ошибся. Поцелуй получился так себе, и я не почувствовал почти ничего, кроме неловкости и поганого чувства, что связался с женатым человеком. А еще я окончательно осознал, что хочу быть только с тобой.

– То есть я целуюсь лучше? – Брэдли легко коснулся его губ и кончика носа своими губами.

– Для меня – лучше всех.

– Только не говори, что собираешься проверить свое утверждение, перецеловав всех встречных.

Колин рассмеялся, чувствую огромное облегчение и счастье. И как он мог подумать, что справится без Брэдли? Никогда, никогда не сможет без него – прописная истина, открывшаяся ему так поздно. Он мог быть гораздо счастливее все эти пять лет, хотя… ему и так грех жаловаться.

Брэдли снова поцеловал его, и снова, и снова… а потом принюхался, нахмурился и подозрительно прищурился.

– Ты пил?

– Ну да, вчера. Запивал свою паршивую жизнь.

– И часто ты…

– О нет, только один вечер. Как подумал, что меня ждет одинокое Рождество – я даже к родителям не могу поехать! – так паршиво стало, что пригласил Бена к себе, пожаловался ему на жизнь и набрался виски. Где-то после второго стакана я решил простить тебя за свинское поведение в тот день когда… ты воспользовался мной, бросил и обвинил во всех смертных грехах!

– Положим, воспользоваться тобой ты сам мне предложил, а я не стал отказываться, а потом… не мог остаться. Ушел с твердой мыслью никогда больше не возвращаться. И…

Колин не стал больше слушать. Иначе еще немного, и они оба снова наговорят друг другу лишнего и, чего доброго, опять разругаются, а это не входило в его планы. Колин заткнул рот Брэдли рукой, лизнул его шею, немного всосал кожу, но не так, чтобы остались следы, легко прикусил и с усмешкой поднял взгляд. Брэдли смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами и улыбался, одними только глазами улыбался.

– Ты проведешь со мной Рождество? – спросил Колин, осторожно убирая руку со рта Брэдли.

– Возможно… если только… – Колин вновь укусил его, – если только сейчас ты будешь послушным мальчиком и очень хорошо попросишь.

Колин страдальчески закатил глаза. «Быть хорошим мальчиком» означало отдать ведущую роль Брэдли, а тот и так в последнее время был все время сверху. Колину нравилось быть снизу, под Брэдли, отдаваться ему, но не меньше он любил брать сам, присваивать, чувствовать Брэдли своим и только своим. Но теперь он ощущал определенную вину за свой прежний идиотизм, за Бена, за актерство, которое он всегда ставил на первое место…

– Расслабься, Колз, – посоветовал Брэдли, обнимая его крепче, прижимая к себе. Затем приподнял, бесцеремонно отнес в спальню и швырнул на кровать. – Я не предлагаю тебе выбор, я ставлю тебя перед фактом.

Колин улыбнулся, не сдержался и прыснул от смеха.

– Боже, Брэддерс, ты снова включил «Артура»…

– Он очень правильно обращался с некоторыми своими подданными. Швырялся вещами, поколачивал, ставил в колодки…

Услышав про колодки, Колин и вовсе расхохотался, уткнувшись носом в подушку.

– Ладно, с колодками не самый удачный пример, – Брэдли стянул с ноги Колина ботинок. – Но мне тогда очень понравилось, кстати.

Это была безумная идея, их совместная безумная идея, которая родилась после того, как Брэдли пару раз прошелся позади Колина, стоящего в колодках. По его словам, он мгновенно оценил позу, доступность к некоторым местам, полную покорность… и возжелал воспроизвести это в приватной обстановке. На пару они кое-как стащили колодки со съемочной площадки, рискуя попасться на глаза сторожам или кому-нибудь из членов съемочной группы, принесли в укромный уголок замка, поставили, раздели Колина и закрепили хлипкий механизм. Они оба сгорали от нетерпения, и секс тогда действительно получился офигенным, но в процессе они разломали колодки напрочь, Брэдли занозил ногу, а Колин простыл на сквозняке. Потом было немного стыдно и сложно не расплываться в улыбках, когда обнаружилось, что якобы кто-то украл реквизит, но больше так экспериментировать Колин и Брэдли не решились…

– Жаль, я не успею на Рождество заказать нам колодки, – Колин плотоядно улыбнулся.

– Конечно, жаль, ведь стоять в них всегда будешь ты.

Брэдли уже стянул с Колина второй ботинок, джинсы и носки. Остались только сползшие к коленкам боксеры и футболка, которую Колин поспешил снять сам. Теперь целовать, трогать Брэдли, ощущать на себе его немалый вес показалось даже лучше, чем в самый первый раз. Не было никакой неопределенности, только полная открытость и понимание – они любят, так любят, как не любили раньше никого. И пусть Брэдли знал об этом все время, а Колин понял только сейчас, но впервые они чувствовали друг друга до конца. Правильно говорят, что самый лучший секс случается после ссор, и что – что чувства делают его таким замечательным. Недаром секс называют актом любви – не набор физических упражнений, но диалог душ, нечто возвышенное, прекрасное, это крик их любви всему мирозданию...

– Колз, – позвал Брэдли, щекоча дыханием его висок и сбивая пафосный настрой. – Я же говорил – расслабься и перестань думать.

Колин попытался его пнуть, но промахнулся и оказался еще крепче прижат к матрацу. В отличие от их предыдущего раза, когда ими обоими двигала боль и злость, Брэдли был то невыносимо нежен, то чертовски напорист или ужасно требователен. Он решил выжать из Колина последние соки – мучил его, вбирая ртом член, заглатывая его глубоко в горло и сжимая основание, не давая кончить, потом гладил руками его тело, бедра, невесомыми движениями языка дотрагивался до сосков, поднимался к губам и целовал властно, подчиняя Колина полностью. Затем просил ответной ласки, но едва чувствуя приближение оргазма, отстранялся. 

Потом Брэдли растягивал Колина, дразняще обводя пальцем стенки ануса, нащупывая бугорок простаты и вновь и вновь заставляя стонать и метаться по постели. И когда он, наконец, вошел в Колина, сразу до конца, то хватило лишь нескольких сильных толчков, пары движений рукой по члену Колина, чтобы они кончили вместе, рискуя сорвать голос и перепугать всех соседей в округе.

 

– Уф, я согласен провести Рождество в твоей постели, потому что просто не смогу встать, – пробормотал Колин, немного придя в себя через несколько минут. Он лежал на спине, раскинув руки и ноги.

– Мой собственный постельный раб… я согласен, – улыбнулся Брэдли и перекатился на бок, подперев голову рукой. 

– Если бы я мог, то сейчас бы стукнул тебя.

– О, и это моя заслуга, что не можешь.

– Я даже с закрытыми глазами вижу, как светишься от гордости. 

– Ты просто хорошо меня знаешь. Лучше всех.

– Наверное… – Колин вздохнул и взглянул на Брэдли. Тот посерьезнел и явно намеревался что-то сказать, что-то не очень приятное, беспокоящее его. Колин напрягся.

– Ты должен это знать… Там, в Лос-Анжелесе, я едва не переспал с Джорджией.

– Уффф… – выдохнул Колин.

– Мне казалось, что это хороший способ освободиться от зависимости от тебя, но на самом деле способ оказался отвратительным. У меня было такое чувство, будто я целую свою сестру. А она, хоть и хотела этого (сама призналась), но первая оттолкнула меня, заявив, что чувствует, будто целует девушку. Я немного офигел, а она пояснила, что никогда раньше не целовалась с геем, и это похоже на поцелуй с нормальной девушкой – то есть полное отсутствие интереса. Я, правда, не согласился, что я гей, но признал, что целиком и полностью увяз в отношениях со Колином Морганом и выпутаться из них уже не могу. И не смогу никогда. 

– Знаешь, это очень поучительная история, – усмехнулся Колин. 

– Ага, зато с тех пор у нас с Джорджией мир и взаимопонимание, и сексуальное напряжение, если оно и было, теперь испарилось полностью.

– И она больше не будет смотреть на тебя, как на…

– Не будет.

– А на твоем дне рождения? Она так и липла к тебе.

– Я попросил ее. Наверное, хотел, чтобы ты немного поревновал. 

– У тебя получилось, – буркнул Колин, чувствуя, что краснеет. 

– И еще, знаешь, в большинстве случаев, когда я говорил тебе… писал, что я в Америке или в Австралии, я сидел в Лондоне, занимался самобичеванием и ждал, когда ты уже поймешь, кто я для тебя.

– Но я так и не понял…

– Да, ты редкостный тормоз.

На этот раз Колин до него дотянулся, и стукнул в плечо. Брэдли притворно нахмурился, а потом заговорщически улыбнулся. 

– А признался я в этом потому, что… теперь ты сможешь сделать со мной все, что я только что проделал с тобой, и даже больше. На законных основаниях.

Колин расплылся в улыбке, прислушался к своему телу и понял, что уже вполне готов. О, и он будет намного, намного изобретательнее Брэдли и точно не кончит от пары фрикций. Нет, он будет мучить, присваивать, любить… боже, он будет любить, и Брэдли прочувствует всю силу и мощь его полностью осознанного чувства…

 

Через час они все-таки вылезли из постели, потому что успели проголодаться и вконец испачкали простыни и друг друга. Рождество они встретили на улице, у большой городской елки, и выглядели как два бесконечно счастливых зомби, закутанные в шарфы, чтобы их никто не узнал. А утро они опять провели в постели, возмещая все те дни, когда из-за собственной глупости не могли быть вместе. 

 

Колин чувствовал, что наконец-то обрел полноту и смысл жизни, который ускользал от него, особенно когда он мучился выбором между карьерой и Брэдли. 

Бен при следующей встрече тактично не вспомнил их совместный вечер, зато понимающе улыбнулся, заметив, что Колин просто светится о счастья.

Колин пересказал Брэдли слова Бена о настоящей любви и камин-ауте, который сейчас так легко и правильно было бы совершить. Брэдли рассмеялся, и доходчиво объяснил, что у каждого своя история и не стоит ни на кого равняться. Бен, может, и видел счастье в объявлении всему миру о своей ориентации, но Брэдли и сам Колин точно так не считают. Им спокойнее, когда никто не лезет в их личную жизнь. На то жизнь и называется личной, что она не касается никого, кроме них, а значит посторонним знать о ней не нужно. 

Колин жалел только об одном – если бы он понял все о своей любви, признал ее на пять лет раньше, то мог быть намного счастливее все это время. Но зато теперь он ценил каждое мгновение рядом с Брэдли, словно ничего важнее в его жизни не было.

Брэдли сказал в день его рождения, что он, Колин – его личное обжигающе-горячее солнце, так он светится от счастья, и Брэдли даже немного жалко, что скоро это поймет не только он. Колин пожал плечами, чмокнул его в губы и умчался в театр. 

«Моджо» – гласила большая афиша у театра, и Колин внезапно запнулся, правильно прочитав название спектакля. Моджо – это еще одно определение того, что есть между Колином и Брэдли, что делает их единственными друг для друга. Что в конце концов помогло расставить все точки над «и». Моджо – это слово, обозначающее их любовь.


End file.
